


The Ending We Deserve

by 22Toma_Haito22



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kayaba is God, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, there'll be cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Toma_Haito22/pseuds/22Toma_Haito22
Summary: Two years of waiting.Two years thinking.Two years of regret.Turns out Kayaba is the closest thing to god this world has to offer and Lahey has nothing left to lose. After all, what he had wanted to protect the most had been lost to his own inadequacy. He had been told he saved everyone but how could that be true if the person who suffered the most was still all alone?This time, he'd make things right and bring everyone home!





	1. Chapter 1

Lahey found himself equally at home and out of place in the past; there was a feeling of disorientation, like being lost in a unfamiliar town, caught in a labyrinth of side streets, allies and dead-ends. However, it was the time that was unfamiliar, or rather, he was out of touch with it. He felt like a foreign body that had slipped into the wrong plane of existence, and it had to be one of the strangest sensations he had ever experienced. But he had a feeling that that'd settle soon enough. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pushed those feelings aside. He was a man with a mission and this time around, he wouldn't fail! 

“-but I think someone here seems kind of down...” Rei said, her eyebrows creased with concern. 

Lahey couldn't agree more. He felt thrown back right to the time he first heard those words coming from her and fought the urge to press his index finger against her wrinkles to loosen them up so she'd go back to being cheerful.  
Kirito had noticed their missing companion as well, perceptive as always - If only he was like that when it came to matters of the heart too, but one couldn't have everything. Not that him telling Lahey to go check on the subject of said concerns was necessary, since he was already on his way. 

He found Itsuki at the observatory. When thinking back on the past he came to the conclusion that Itsuki was fond of that spot. Whenever they talked together of something important to him Itsuki sought out the usually deserted and quiet place that let them oversee the entirety of the SBC Glocken. Lahey liked it as well. It had a nice view and always reminded him of the excitement he had felt on his first day in GGO. And of Itsuki. 

There he stood, turning as soon as Lahey approached, like he had been expecting him. The smile on his face told him that that, but he didn't look happy. Just knowing. Itsuki was very fond of being right, after all. Lahey just wanted to throw his arms around him, embrace him and never let him go, like he did that day on April first when Itsuki made a joke about it being his birthday that had not been a joke at all.  
It felt like ages since Lahey had last seen his beautiful face. He spoke just like before; opened up about his true feelings without lying and dismissing it as a joke as a free decision, showing him just how much he wanted to reveal those thoughts to him.  
Lahey listened. How he told him that he had always wished for a single friend to trust with all his heart, how clear it was that that wasn't all he wanted by the look on his face, how he asked if he could become special to him and how he came up with his own conclusions without listening to Lahey's words. Lahey followed each in his mind as he had recalled that exact conversation on countless sleepless nights. 

“-Kureha... Zeliska... Kirito and everyone else... you feel the same about them as you do about me...?” 

“Rei too.” Lahey said on auto pilot. And he still meant it, the AI was precious to him, but Itsuki was something different.

How could he have been so blind not to notice the clear hurt in Itsuki's eyes? He used to be such a dense idiot! But he was no longer that way! Lahey knew better now and he could no longer hold back his feelings for the sake of being “too embarrassed”. Itsuki was more important than his own comfort!

“Yeah, I guess so. You even see an AI as your friend... You're the same way with everyone- always kind, always ready to help. So you being by my side... Well... It's nothing that special... You'd do that just for anyone. Basically, you'd never choose just me, would you?”

The words stung like a rejection. Even telling him that he really liked him wasn't enough. He had been in so much pain for so long... Unbeknownst to Itsuki, Lahey bit the inside of his cheek. He took a deep breath. There was no point in holding back. Lahey was sick of misunderstandings, sick of losing what was precious to him and sick of making compromises!

Itsuki sighed deeply and looked away. When he turned back his usual mask was in place. Lahey spoke before he could open his mouth. He didn't think, didn't allow himself to. Somehow, his voice didn't shake. It wasn't angry. It wasn't sad. Just normal. His shoulders and his palms were sweaty, he said it nonetheless – a question he had been wondering for a long time even though he already knew the answer. “Do you really think I'm that shallow?”

Itsuki blinked. That wasn't the reaction he had expected. His mouth fell open, then it closed again, opened once more and closed again. “N-no... no, of course not!”

“I don't say these things to just anyone, you know. There are people I like, dislike, want to spend time with but in moderations – there are even some I never want to meet again in my entire life - there's a difference between friends and acquaintances! You're special to me. I like you a lot.”

He pursed his lips. “Yeah, a-as a friend, like the others... you'd say that to them too. I get it.”, his voice held a tinge of bitterness.

'That's not it!' Lahey wanted to yell. He put his hands on Itsuki's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. “I love you but you really need to tune down the self-preservation!”

“Wh-what?!” Itsuki asked in utter confusion.

Lahey let go of his shoulders, took a step back and spoke in a calm, soothing voice. “There's nothing to be afraid of.”

“Afraid...?” Itsuki repeated quietly. “I-I don't get what you mean... and what's that with self-preservation?”

“Whenever I compliment you or call you nice you run away or turn it into a joke.”

“Th-that's not...”

“I'm not blaming you for it, I just want you to know that it's true. And that you don't need to do it... there's nothing to run away from.”

“I wouldn't do that. I'd never run away from anything. You must be misreading things!”

Lahey's eyes seemed to pierce through his defences right into his soul. It was scary just how easy it was for him. One second of not paying attention and Itsuki found himself blabbering out everything he hadn't wanted to say, leaving him to deal with the mess of correcting himself (lying). Just like that tear had slipped out not five minutes ago. But it made things easier too. Since it was already out, there was no point in hiding it anymore. He could be honest, even if just for a little, and he didn't know how to deal with that. Yes, he had usually just left or put in an interpretation that suited his world view because he didn't know how to deal with Lahey's genuine compliments either but...

Itsuki chuckled. “I didn't think you'd notice that...”

Lahey gave him a crooked smirk. “I'm more perceptive than I appear.”

“Looks like it. How scary... just kidding! I didn't run away though, you know.”

“You did. Because it meant it wasn't just a joke anymore. Not even to you.”

The words shot through him like a knife to his chest. Yeah... this was more than just a game to Lahey. And thanks to that, Itsuki had begun to realize that at some point, it had being joke to him as well. Before he knew it, teasing had become serious, what he thought of as words spoken just to get a reaction out of Lahey turned out to be genuine without his notice and that emptiness in his chest had been filled with the ever so largening pain of desire. 

“I think it's time that you face me, Itsuki. Be clear. I won't judge you and I won't leave you either.” Lahey did his best to put on a neutral expression. He was willing to listen. He wanted Itsuki to trust him but more than anything, he wanted to be trustworthy to him.

“Thank you for saying that...but still, there's no way you're serious. And aren't you the one facing me here?” Itsuki said. His eyebrows were raised mockingly but the look was forced as his eyes gave his sadness away. 

Lahey felt heat creep up his neck. He stuttered. “Th-that's... you know what I mean! And I'm dead serious! have feelings for you! Romantic feelings and platonic feelings! You are special to me! You are different!”

There was Lahey, GGO's top player and hero was standing right in front of him, face bright red from embarrassment, confessing his feelings to him... he had to be dreaming.

“You- No... That's... that's impossible! You... you must be misunderstanding.” Itsuki chuckled nervously. Suddenly, he looked much younger, open and vulnerable as he kept denying his words. Afraid to accept them as the truth, as though he didn't want to trust someone under the risk of being fooled.

Lahey refused to break eye contact. His shoulder-length hair - only partially tied up - framed his face in dark, black locks like a work of art, causing his piercing blue eyes to appear even brighter than they already were: they were captivating. Pulling Itsuki into a world he was afraid he'd never be able to escape from. He wouldn't have been able to move even if he had tried. Itsuki held it for a moment before he sighed again. “You don't have to pretend, you know? I'm fine, I don't need to be comforted or anything.” 

“I'm not just saying this to make you feel better! I mean it!” 

Itsuki shook his head. “I'm alright, really. You've got Kureha, Zeliska... Kirito and everyone else to pick from... no, you're not the type to pick favourites. But do you think you can always-”

Suddenly, Lahey raised his finger to Itsuki's lips. He shut up, a bit taken aback. “...is it really that hard to just believe me?”

“...do you really want me?”

“Yes.” 

“...Why?” Itsuki had lowered his gaze. There was a rare spark of honesty in his red eyes.

“I could ask you the same question, honestly... I'm more of a mess as you make me out to be...”

“You're special.” Itsuki stated without hesitation. “You've been from the day you came to GGO. You're unique. You're the only person I can honestly tell is being just themselves without letting anyone influence them. You don't care about other peoples expectations- you're just you.”

“And you're just you!”

Itsuki shook his head. “I'm flattered you think that way. You'd probably never see me as a bad person or some warped version of me, like those girls, even though I behave so horrible. You just look at me with your own, personal perspective... but I'm nothing special or strong, like you.”, he sighed again. “...you'll never belong to me alone... I shouldn't wish for something like that. It's unrealistic and that's not like me at all, you know? But still... I can't help but hope. I wonder why that is...”, Itsuki was smiling grimly, like he was about to laugh at himself for daring to have these kind of thoughts. Those natural, normal thoughts.

Lahey bit his tongue. On the inside, he was boiling with sadness. He was so sick of seeing Itsuki make that expression! He wasn't pathetic! He wasn't a bad person! And he wouldn't allow anyone to insult him, not even Itsuki himself! “You're special in every way! You're a great leader, and smart and cool. You're good at reading people, always keep your calm and I know I can always rely on you to give me a rational, honest look on the situation! I know I can always trust you with my back!” 

“Are you sure of that...” Itsuki shook his head. “Everything you just listed... that's... that's nothing special. Those are just normal character traits.”

“Itsuki, I'm just me. I'm not better than you. I always thought of you as super cool and I feel so happy when I'm with you. Whenever I'm with you it's just fun! You're an incredibly important and precious friend to me. But anyway! This isn't a competition in the first place! ”

“No, I know... but I just don't get it... so many people are precious to you... You really... Lahey, with you I...”

“Non of them are like you.” Lahey said calmly.

“But...” 

“Itsuki, I have feelings for you. And there is one more thing you need to hear: If you put people on a pedestal you'll no longer be able to reach them. Even if you reach third or second place you won't see eye to eye because you think they're different from you. I think that's pretty sad.”

Itsuki's words got stuck in his throat. He looked at him in surprise and his mouth fell open just the slightest as he saw Lahey's expression. His cheeks were red and his bright blue eyes shone with what could be tears of frustration. A while ago, being the cause of that look would have given him a thrill, but now it made his heart constrict with guilt. Yet, they were filled with a determination that drew Itsuki to him like metal to a magnet. 

“I- I'm sorry...”

“You... you don't have to give me an answer. I won't force my feelings on you if you don't return them. I don't want us to drift apart because of this... that's why I didn't say anything. No... I was probably just scared. I want you to know how much you mean to me and I want you to understand and accept that. And of course, more than anything, I want you to be happy!”

“I... it's not that easy. I never had anyone tell me something like this before...” No-one whom he had wanted to hear it from and even believe it. Oh, how much he wanted nothing more than just to believe!

“Itsuki, what is it you really want?” Lahey interrupted. 

Itsuki hesitated. “I... I want to be with you!!”

“Then don't sabotage yourself. Stop coming up with nonsensical conclusions that are nowhere near the truth! I'm right here so talk to me not at me! You're just fine in my eyes! Happiness isn't out of reach for you if you just don't give up on it!” 

“Happiness isn't...” Itsuki numbly repeated. The words forced his chest open, not in a brutal way, it was as though a flower bloomed, colourful petals unfolding themselves under the light of the gentle morning sun. “I just... don't understand it... why would you want me... out of all the people out there?”

“Do I really need a reason to want to be at your side? I like you, Itsuki- no, more than just that!” Lahey said calmly. “There are some things that don't need to be analysed - You're special to me and I'll repeat that as many times as I have to. It's true that people change and I don't know where things will stand in a year but I hope... I hope that we'll still be in each others lives!” 

Itsuki felt tears sting in his eyes. Really... that guy always knew how to catch him off guard. He'd think he'd do one thing just for him to turn around and do the exact opposite. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get into his head. He hated, yet loved that. The only person he couldn't understand, the only person he couldn't read, the only person that made him feel a little warmth and colour in his grey, desolated life. The only one who made him forget the loneliness, yet reminded him of it. It was ironic how a single person could embody cause and cure on equal parts.

“I... really hope so too!”

“Then let's work on making that reality, because I really don't want to imagine a future without you!”, Lahey smiled and offered Itsuki his hand. It so much smaller than his, yet so much stronger.

Itsuki starred at it hesitantly. Uncertainty flashed across his features. He raised his own but pulled it back a little again, it hovered there awkwardly. Tension in the air was to be expected in such a situation. Strangely enough, there was non. Lahey continued smiling warmly without showing any sign of impatience. He simply continued to hold out his hand. No pressure. Just soft beckoning.  
Itsuki took it. Lahey's hand was freezing cold, much against his expectations since he thought it would be warm. He couldn't find it in him to be bothered by it. Somehow, it was comforting. Actually, could it be that Lahey was just as nervous as him?

Lahey grasped it firmly and Itsuki was overcome with a feeling of safety. He could have been dangling over a gaping abyss and the thought that that hand letting him go would have never crossed his mind. 

“Lahey?”

“Yeah?”

“...Thank you.”

Lahey smiled warmly and squeezed his hand. “...You're welcome. Always.” 

Itsuki's heart skipped a beat. He had the urge to let go because it was getting awkward, but he also really didn't want to... “Uhm...” He avoided eye contact, looking everywhere but Lahey, “Do you really... do you really like me in that way?” 

It felt strange. His ears were burning up. What was with him? He had never felt so shy around him before. No, actually, he had...   
Lahey stepped forward and gently cupped his cheek and Itsuki found his breath caught in his throat the moment Lahey's fingers grazed his skin. “I believe I've said so quite a few times now but I'll be happy to say it again: I want you.” Lahey chuckled. He still held his hand but his grip had loosened, giving him the option to slip out if Itsuki so desired. He was still smiling confidently, yet there was something deeper in those light blue eyes. Pain, a barely hidden agony fuelling the fires of determination. Itsuki didn't know what to think of it. For just a moment, he wondered what Lahey was truly capable of.

“Really...?” Itsuki still avoided eye contact but he still leaned into his palm. He just wanted to close his eyes and accept it. Lahey's hand had warmed up and their combined body heat had created a feeling of comfort.

“Yes.” Lahey caressed his cheek. “I'm sorry that you can't trust me...”

“N-no... No, that's not it! I just- How can you be sure... That you're not just imagining it?”, Unsure of himself as usual. He had gotten used to the feeling by now. Ever since his first encounter with Lahey it was a constant companion of his. The boy just always did and said the most unexpected thing. It threw Itsuki off his usual game and he never knew what to do around him...Why was he always so bad at explaining himself!? Itsuki cursed his own inability. He should just be honest with himself for once! Lahey always made that easier now that he thought about it...  
Lahey looked determined but also like he could break out in tears of frustration at any moment. Itsuki felt bad for making him look that way.

“Because I know. I don't lie about these kind of things, nor do I joke. I know what I want, and what I want is you, Itsuki.”

He spoke his name like a light through the darkness, calling him from a far away place. His smile spoke of hope, fresh air and the welcoming warmth of a familiar bed on a cold winter night. It sounded so cliché yet it could not be described any other way.

Itsuki couldn't help but chuckle. Maybe at the whole situation, maybe just at himself. Of course Lahey would say that and of course he knew. He was too honest, too naïve and maybe even too pure to joke about these kind of feelings. And yet... even knowing that, it was still not easy to accept. The boy he had longed for for a time that was not too long in comparison but felt like a it had been years just told him he liked him? It made his chest tighten and a certain warmth, a feeling of happiness started to wash over him He wanted to get to know him better! It was his innermost desire. 

“I know that... yeah, you're not that kind of person. I could tell even without you saying anything. But I... I just... I want to accept it but it's not that easy...”

There was a little bit of hurt in Lahey's eyes but he was still smiling. “I mean it but I won't rush you. You can take all the time you need to think about your feelings... and mine. Whatever you end up choosing I'm still your friend and I want to get to know you better!” 

Those words were a little hard to say for Lahey but deep down he already knew what Itsuki wanted and he would do anything to keep him! 

Even though he told him that Itsuki could feel that Lahey wanted an answer. “Listen, Lahey, I-” Slowly but surely he wrapped his fingers around Lahey's hand and pulled it from his face but he didn't let go, he just kept it between them, tracing his knuckles with his thumb. “I'm not the one who needs to make up his mind. I was serious! I... want to be special to you! In every way!” 

Lahey smiled. Itsuki's fingers were a little rough yet caressed his knuckles so affectionately. His heart fluttered. “You are.”

“Are you sure you're not going to regret it? I can be a real mess... no- uh...” Itsuki shook his head. He didn't want to wallow in self-doubt anymore! He just wanted to accept it!

'You have no idea about me...' Lahey thought.

“Well, then let's be a mess together!”

That made him smile. “...I'm not sure if you're and idiot or just crazy but...” Itsuki shook his head a little before flashing him a heartfelt grin. “I'll hold you to that! There's no turning back now!” 

Lahey's heart skipped a beat. ArFa-sys had mentioned that he was always grinning from ear to ear when they were together. For him that smile was normal and he had caught himself starring more often than not. Itsuki had as well and teased him for it. But that grin was one he had never seen before and Lahey fell in love all over again.

“And I'll hold you to that as well!”

“Sure, whatever. Do what you must but I won't change my mind!”

Itsuki pulled his hand back, feeling like a child on Christmas he wrapped his arms around Laheys shoulders and hugged him tightly. For the first time in his life he felt genuinely happy. He had threatened to a lot lately but wouldn't allow himself. Now he did. 

A laugh rumbled form Lahey's chest. He wrapped his arms around his waist and he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of Itsuki's familiar scent. Finally he no longer had to rely on distant memory to recall it. He wanted to laugh and cry from happiness at the same time. They were just the right height for each other. Lahey wondered when the last time Itsuki had gotten a hug had been... he had buried his face in Lahey's shoulder and let out a relieved sigh. His warmth was so comforting. “I thought you'd reject me, you know... I was sure of it!” he mumbled.

Lahey gently ran his fingers through his hair and Itsuki's legs became weak. “Yeah, I know. Your thoughts tend to go in all kinds of directions with no voice or reason to it.”

“Hey... what's that supposed to mean?”

“Am I wrong?”

“...Looks like I have to admit defeat for the second time today...”

Lahey laughed. “See?”

Itsuki rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

“But don't worry, I like that part of you too.” 

Itsuki chuckled and shook his head. They fell silent, still holding each other, then he suddenly sighed. 

“What's wrong?” Lahey asked.

“Thinking about how Zeliska is going to have my head... I can already hear her nagging. It's annoying.” And she wasn't the only one. Although it was probably Lahey who Kureha would end up yelling at. She always took all her issues out on his expense. He sounded like a whining child, complaining.

“She'll accept it eventually, no need to talk about her like that.”

“Those who are late lose. She only has herself to blame, really, just like a certain other girl...” 

Lahey nudged his shoulder, “Try not to stir them up too much, okay?”

“I can't make any promises. Something about this just makes me want to brag... oh, right! It's you!”

Lahey blushed. “Oh, come on...”

“Hm? Can't take a compliment. You know it's the truth for once~”

Lahey avoided his eyes and Itsuki could feel his own cheeks heat up as his heart beat faster. He looked so adorable that way! Who could blame him for bragging about having such a lovely boyfriend?! Boyfriend... Boyfriend! Itsuki's smirk grew wider. “I might end up dead in a ditch for stealing you away from them...”

Lahey shrugged. “They'll have to accept it eventually.”

“If you find me missing under suspicious circumstances one day you know why.”

“I'm more afraid of myself ending up that way...”

“Huh? Why?”

“The army of fangirls -and probably boys- constantly after you can be rather... extreme, plus there's the entirety of Alphard whom I stole you from.”

“Alphard is harmless, though. The girls on the other hand... they could be a little troublesome... well, good luck!”

“Thanks... and I wouldn't call Alphard harmless. I'm pretty sure they were out for my blood when you left them for my squad, not to mention how it's now given that I 'seduced' their leader':”

“I'll keep them off your back.”

“I'd appreciate that and I'll keep the others off your your back too, naturally.”

“Please do... Although, Kureha doesn't scare me much but our uncrowned queen? No thanks!”, Itsuki shifted their weight, enjoying the feeling of mild distress he got from Lahey as he had trouble keeping his balance.

“Heh, she'll rain on you with her wrath.”

“Can I avoid that please?”

“So... no big, dramatic reveal to the others?”, Lahey pressed against him, causing their weight to shift once more and Itsuki had to change the stance of his feet to keep himself from falling over, which he would never show to Lahey. 

“If you're that eager to be my shield I won't stop you.”

“I'll just tell her everything I love about you and she'll back off.”

Lahey said it so casually he didn't even notice how Itsuki's cheeks became red. He wouldn't let him get away with that! “I think there's an easier way to get the point across, a few might have some trouble believing us.” A certain condescending girl with pink hair, for example. Not that he cared whether she accepted or even bought into the legitimacy of their relationship.

“Like how?” 

“I mean, we could just kiss-”

“Y-you wouldn't, would you?”

“What? Kiss you? Why not?” Itsuki felt a sense of satisfaction as Lahey's face became as red as his had been before. He leaned closer and the corners of his lips curled upwards to form a teasing smirk. “In fact, I could do it right now~”

Lahey audibly swallowed and he could feel his cheeks burning so hot he could pass out, the glint of eagerness in his eyes gave him away though. But suddenly, Itsuki leaned back. “Just kidding!”

“Huh?” Lahey's face became even hotter. “That's mean!”

“Ohh? Were you expecting something?”

A grumble came from Lahey, clearly disgruntled as he pursed his lips into a pout. He reminded Itsuki of a kitten and he wanted to chuckle. Suddenly, Lahey stepped forward, grabbed Itsuki by the collar and stood up on his tiptoes – they were so close they could each other's breath on their lips but Lahey hesitated, giving Itsuki the option to back out, who simply chuckled and leaned down. 

Their lips touching came with a feeling of pure joy. Tingling warmth spread thought Lahey's entire body and stirred something in his chest, like a swarm of butterflies lifting his heart to the heavens. The last time, it hadn't been as happy, filled with regret and longing and honesty that had been way too late. This one was different, it had made him want to jump around for a little celebratory dance. 

It felt so right! Like there was nothing else meant to be, and Itsuki had been waiting for this moment for so long, had dreamed about it, fantasised, laid awake during sleepless nights wanting nothing more than hold Lahey in his arms when his raging feelings refused to let him calm enough to have his conscience slip away, the knowledge that he didn't belong to him frustrating him so much he wanted to punch his pillow. But now Lahey belonged to him! He was his and his alone!

Not willing to part from each other yet, they sat down on one of the benches and just talked, about everything and nothing at all. It was a moment of honesty. They had spend a lot of time together but since this was VR they avoided mentioning the real world, that barrier was now gone. Lahey wanted to know Itsuki better, form a real relationship with him, and, for the first time in his life, Itsuki wanted to be known. That feeling used to confuse and frustrate him. Because this was 'just a game', yet he wanted nothing more than to be closer to Lahey, to open up to him and reveal his true nature, and the desire to meet him, to speak to him in real life had become so strong he lost sleep over it. His own voice had ridiculed him for it in his head, trying to convince him that he was being stupid, that he wasn't acting like himself and that he knew better, but those feelings had never stopped. 

Their shoulders touched and Lahey's hand was on his as they sat together. Itsuki had never liked being touched. He kept his distance from people and even hated as much as having a hand put on his shoulder, but somehow, he didn't mind Lahey doing it at all. He did it often, a way of casual closeness - a brush of his fingers here, bumping shoulders or a celebratory fist-bump there - His skin always burned even long after the warmth of his body had left him, and Itsuki had found himself getting into the habit as well. Somehow feeling afraid Lahey'd disappear if he didn't and ignoring just how much such a simple, unconscious touch brightened his smile.

He learned a lot about Lahey during their conversation. Each day they spend together Itsuki felt like he heard something new about him; be it his viewpoints, stories or his opinions and it only made his desire to get even closer to him grow. He just wasn't the best at expressing that... Of course Itsuki gave him a similar amount of himself, although one had to listen a bit closer to decipher everything, there was no doubt Lahey did just that. They were relaxed, completely at ease with each other. Itsuki hadn't felt like that in... well, never. He didn't trust people. They were more like tools rated by their usefulness to him, but with Lahey... he was just with him because he wanted to. There were no “benefits” to spending time with him. It was fun and he always made his heart beat faster. When he was with Lahey the boredom disappeared and he felt... normal, like he was just a part of the crowd who had to worry about nothing. No matter how horrible he was, Lahey accepted him.

Itsuki sighed as his stretched his arms and shoulder. “Well, shall we get going? The others are probably wondering what's taking us so long by now.” 

“Right, almost forgot about that.” Lahey got up from the bench and stretched as well. Itsuki took a moment to appreciate the view of his surprisingly broad shoulders. They had been talking for almost an hour! 

“By the way, do you really not like parties?” Lahey asked and offered him a hand.

Itsuki took it and allowed Lahey to help him up. “I'm not much of a fan of them but it depends on the company. If I can avoid going or leave early I prefer to do so. Right now, for example, I wouldn't mind having you for myself for a little longer...” 

Lahey smiled affectionately and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. “We can spend as much time together as we want now, we can spare a little for them. If the party isn't already over by now...”

“They can be fun... your squad, I mean. I can't say I actually dislike then but it's as I said; give me a quiet place for myself and I'm satisfied.”

“Is this the same 'they have their uses' kind of like you feel for your fangirls or something else?” Lahey asked sceptically.

“Who knows~” 

Lahey glared at him. Itsuki grinned. “Come on, let's go!” He said and pulled Lahey along. He didn't let go of his hand even when Lahey fell into step with him. They were light and his voice carried a laugh. His chest hadn't felt that light in a long time. He was in a playful mood. 

“You know, you said you don't really like people but always having someone around to hang out with is pretty nice.”

“Eh, as long as that someone is you... Although I'm not a big fan of long-winded talks actually.”

Lahey raised an eyebrow. “But you talk a lot?”

“Wha- I do not!”

“Yeah, you do! You even said so yourself not long ago!” 

“Really? I don't know what you're talking about. Don't remember. ” 

“You can't deny your own words in front of an eye- err... ear witness!”

“Really? What makes you think that?”

“Heh, give up! You've already been caught!”

“If that's what you say, officer, I'm afraid I have no choice but yield... yeah, right! No proper evidence no persecution, officer!”

“...I'll just record you next time then.”

Itsuki blinked. “You wouldn't actually, would you?” 

“Watch me~”

“I swear, you're actually more of a wolf in sheep's clothing than you lead others to believe... Alright, I admit it but I think that I talk so much might be your fault. You make it easy, somehow... Whenever I'm with you I find it hard to stop. I don't do that with just anyone and I still don't like talking, only to you.”

“I should thank me then! I like your voice!”

Itsuki spluttered. “...Sometimes I really don't know how to react to you... you just say those kind of things so normally. Well... thanks, I guess? I like hearing your voice too!” 

“Aw thank you~ But it's not just your voice! I like the way you think too!” He offered thoughts and perspectives that would have never crossed Lahey's mind. It always kept their conversations interesting and made him want to keep talking to Itsuki for hours. 

“I love all of you.”

Suddenly, Lahey stopped walking.

“What is it?”

“I-I uh... uhm...” Lahey stuttered. Slowly heat crept up his neck and travelled all the way to the tips of his ears. Love! He just said love! Itsuki just said he loved him! 

Itsuki stopped as well and looked at Lahey and a mischievous smirk spread on his lips. “Are you embarrassed because I said that I love you?”

“N-no! O-of course not” the colour of Lahey's cheeks told a different story.

“You- Seriously? You say all that cheeky stuff but that's what makes you embarrassed?”

“I-I'm not embarrassed!”

“You're blushing.”

“That... that's 'cause...” Lahey avoided his eyes but his grip on Itsuki's hand changed and he held him tighter. “...I'm happy.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Why you ask... because I love you too and being loved by you makes me happy!”

“Oh...” Itsuki fell silent. Why was he taken aback by that? His brain just went into a short shutdown. Of course he'd be happy, it only made sense to be happy about the person of your heart to love you back but it was still a little hard for Itsuki to accept that this was indeed reality, and that he was allowed to believe it and have faith that he wasn't being fooled. And once that sank in, he grinned genuinely. “Well, I'm happy too!”

Finally, Lahey looked at him and grinned back just as brightly. Mimicking Itsuki's tone he said: “Well, you better!”

Itsuki snuck a strong arm around Lahey's waist and pulled him closer. “Don't copy me.” 

“Hm? Dunno what you're talking about~”

“You should be careful, I have no problem kissing you right here, in the middle of Glocken!”

Lahey wanted to retreat as much as he wanted to continue, his legs tingled with giddy excitement. “Oh? You're not 'just kidding'?” The pedestrians could watch for all he cared! There weren't many in the lesser trafficked, paved road they took anyway, which Lahey actually felt a tinge of disappointment about. He'd have loved to show whoever was not fortunate enough to be facing the other way, that their relationship was more important to them than their reputation. They had probably been spotted at the observatory so the news would spread in no time either way.

“How about you find out yourself by trying?” 

“Don't tell me you're the one too shy.”

“Shut up.” Itsuki mumbled and leaned in. Their lips met half-way. Lahey tilted his head, one hand placed on Itsuki's muscular chest while he snuck his arm around his waist. They smiled into the touch with the edge of a laugh. 

Itsuki had to admit, he hadn't expected such an easily flustered guy to be so easygoing with those kind of things. Since he loved seeing him flustered he was just the tiniest bit disappointed. But not too much. He knew enough ways to get him flustered and Lahey kissing him so actively had him floating on cloud nine. Lahey radiated such positivity – simple, pure joy that was passed from one to the other. Unbeknownst to Itsuki, Lahey was also surprised how normal it felt to kiss Itsuki in public. His surroundings got tuned out in favour of giving the man he loved and had missed so much all his attention. That aside, he also kind of wanted to do it more. Not that he'd ever admit that. Itsuki would never let him live that down!

“I love you.” Itsuki mumbled against his lips. 

“I love you too.” Lahey said shyly. Their words were spoken quietly only or themselves to hear. 

“Come on, let's not keep the others waiting for any longer.”

“Hm-hm.” Lahey agreed but took a moment out of his time to press closer and and nuzzle into his shoulder. 

Said moment was interrupted by a loud: “Whack!”

They jumped in surprise and their eyes were drawn to a player crouching in front of a lamppost, holding his red forehead.

“Uh...” Itsuki vocalised eloquently. 

“I-uh... um...!” The player stuttered. What was visible of his skin under the comically large hood was clearly blushing. 

“So this is what they mean with homosexuality being a public menace!” Lahey gasped.

“Because people end up walking into poles?” Itsuki shook his head. “Hey, you okay there?”

“Yeah... yeah, I'm okay?” The player got up on wobbly legs, his had still pressed against his forehead. 

“Are you sure? That just now sounded pretty painful.” 

“Y-yeah-ah!” 

Lahey was quick to catch him before he could fall again. “Woah there! Careful! Wait... don't I know you? Oh! You're that guy Itsuki helped out when you got threatened by your crappy teammates!”

Itsuki stepped closer and looked the guy up and down. “You're right! It's him!” 

“Tha- thank you again for helping me back then!”

“Don't worry about it. I only did what was right. But are you sure you're alright?”

“I'm okay!” The player stood up straight as though he had just been called to attention by a strict parent. 

“No wonder you walked into that pole – can you even see with your hood pulled that low?” Lahey asked.

“Maybe he's hiding... Did you get in trouble again?” 

“N-no! Well, a little... but nothing to trouble you with!”

“If you have a problem with another player there's no shame in asking others for help or contacting the admins. Never forget you can always record what they're saying; evidence is a strong weapon.”

“N-no, it's alright! I was just told to get some materials! But... can I ask a different question?”

“Go ahead.” Lahey said.

“Um... are you two an item?”

“Well, yeah. You just saw us snuggling, didn't you?” Itsuki said.

“That looked like more than just cuddling though...”

“For how long were you standing there...?”

“Not long! I wasn't watching or anything!”

“Well, it's not like it's a secret. I don't really care.”

Lahey nodded. “Yeah, we're happy to share the news! Now, why don't you tell us about those materials you're supposed to gather – you didn't sound happy about it.”

“Well that...” the player sighed. “To be honest, I might have gotten myself stuck again... I wanted to join a different squad after what happened with the last one but the guys I picked turned out to be even worse and now they use me as the errant boy: I'm supposed to get them some rare items to sell on the black market but I don't even know where to get them...”

“You seem to have bad luck too, huh? I feel you.”

The player let his head hang low in defeat. Lahey felt bad for him. There was basically an entire underground circle of players doing nothing but exploiting others for rare materials, weapons and sometimes credits. They threatened them with violence, humiliation, and a barrage of other things that kept people from sleeping at night, and when it seemed like the victim was about to leave or report to the admins they'd they'd say they would come to their house next - a blatant lie but enough to scare many into obedience. It was a circle some could spend their entire VR life never experiencing while other, the unlucky ones, never got out of it. They liked targeting newbies and weaker players and turn them into their servants. Those people seriously were scum. 

“Are they threatening you too?” Lahey asked. 

“Yeah... they're way higher level than me, they're scary.”

“You really are more than just unlucky to end up in those circles... why didn't you contact the admins?”

“Well, they threatened to hack and destroy my account if I tell anyone from Zaskar... they might be bluffing and I know this account isn't very good but I'm really attached to it.”

Itsuki put a hand to his chin, clearly in thoughts, and asked: “What's your highest stat?”

“Huh? I...uh-” The player stuttered and shuffled back a little. Telling someone your stats was a big risk. Players usually didn't do it unless they were close friends or partners. More often than not, not even members of the same squad knew the exact numbers of each other. 

“Don't worry. There's nothing bad I could do with that information. I have an idea on how to get you out of trouble.” 

“But you already helped me once... it's really not that bad! I don't want to intrude!”

“Hey, what would this game be if players don't help each other from time to time!” Lahey said.

“I guess so...?”

“Good. It's decided then; You're joining Alphard!”

“...HUH?!”

“That's a great idea! No one will dare to touch you then!” Lahey said.

“B-but... but... there's no way I can keep up with an elite squad!”

“I recruit every member myself, the level doesn't matter. If they catch my interest or I see any type of potential in them I bring them. Alphard doesn't care about level or how good you are and I'm the leader – what I say goes!”

“I don't want to drag you guys into this though...”

“Messing with a famous squadron like Alphard would be bad for business. It'll garner too much unwanted attention. If something happened to them, the schemer's underground activities would be brought to light and then Zaskar'd make their business a lot harder. Surprisingly enough, sometimes the spotlight is the best hiding place.” 

“And if you're still worried about your level or skill there's no better place to improve than learning from the best!” Lahey said.

“Exactly! And Lahey's right. There's nothing holding you back – Ah! Unless you don't want to join, I won't force you!” 

The player nervously fiddled with his hands but looked genuinely excited – well, from what they could see under his hood. “Then... then I'd love to!”

“That's the spirit! Making decisions for yourself!” Itsuki nodded. He hadn't felt that generous in a long time. “They're a bit of a rowdy bunch and love to talk, don't let them intimidate you. I'll tell Taipan to expect you...” Suddenly, Itsuki paused. Taipan... Fuck! He had completely forgotten about that! “-but first, I need to do something else!” 

He opened his menu and Lahey was hit with a wave of dread as he felt the familiar tingle of his avatar warping. They looked at each other. Itsuki was just as pale as him and his eyes were wide in shock. The last thing he saw was Lahey reaching for him, mouth open for a shout, and the world of steel went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Itsuki paced up and down in Lahey's room like a tiger stuck in its cage. Taipan's explanation still rung clear in his mind: he had been waiting for Itsuki to give him the sign but it never came, which lead to the timer they had set running out and the program uploading itself.   
It was his own fault for forgetting to tell Taipan to abort the plan. Itsuki wanted to slap himself for making such a stupid mistake! He had gotten so distracted by Lahey he didn't even think about it! He had made Taipan set a timer so the program would upload itself automatically he he didn't give him the sign or postpone it for possible security risks. A pre-emptive measure so he wouldn't back out, but now he didn't care about that anymore!

Luckily, he had been able to contact Taipan before any packages were send. It had been so hard keep his voice calm and not yell in the internet cafe he had been logged in from and he hadn't succeeded the entire way through. He felt enraged and more than that, terrified that he was going to lose what he had just gained simply because fate was being fate. If Lahey found out about what he had been planning he would leave him without a doubt! Even he had his limits with forgiving people! What Itsuki had been planning to do to him was unadulterated betrayal! Although... maybe he'd forgive him even for that. Lahey wasn't the type to get angry even when he was tricked in the worst way possible. He had wanted him to get angry, had wanted to get a reaction out of him and make him feel things no-one else would ever be able to make him feel. But that all didn't matter anymore. He had other priorities and he couldn't care less about this nonsense now! He wanted to spend time with Lahey and work on their relationship!

Itsuki had no choice but wait for the server to go back up and it was pure agony. He wanted to call Lahey and make sure nothing suspicious had happened to him! He deeply regretted not asking him for his contact info. He already knew his e-mail, landline, age, real name and address but Lahey didn't need to know that! In hindsight, Itsuki realized just how freaky that was... he just had to make sure Lahey never found out about that either!

Itsuki knew he wouldn't be able to calm own until he saw Lahey safe and sound. His chest was uncomfortably tight with with the fear of him just disappearing from his life like a fleeting existence. It robbed him of his sleep when he thought about it at night.

Taipan was occupied with fixing the server problems, which took a few days. Itsuki had expected that, but deleting the death game area without getting detected by Zaskar would take quite a while longer, much to his chagrin.   
Usually, he didn't mind waiting too much. It was part of his job and it wasn't like anything could be done about it, but in certain instances he hated it more than anything!   
He had tried to keep himself occupied with work until he finally got the go from Taipan that the servers were back up but Lahey didn't have that luxury, so again, Itsuki had to wait for him to log in.

“You're unusually fidgety, Itsuki, did something happen?” Zeliska asked. Sure the server shutdown had been a surprise but it was nothing to be rattled about, especially not for someone who was usually 'calm' like Itsuki. Therefore he found his obvious distress rather unusual. It gave her the urge to tease.

“No, you're imagining things.” Itsuki dismissed her.

“Are you sure?”

“Most certainly sure.”

“Reeaaaaly? Because you're prancing around like an impatient bear.”

That got Itsuki to stop unwillingly, he quietly clicked his tongue and sat down on one of the chairs. He really had to be rattled for allowing her words to have an effect on him. Usually, he'd just ignore her or give her an equally snarky reply. 

“A bear... seriously? I'd just like to see our leader.” 

“I can't say I don't understand that feeling. GGO just doesn't feel the same without him.” 

“He told me he was checking every hour or so, so he should be here in no time.” Kureha said. 

She was behaving normally, for her standards; those being being completely fake. Although Taipan had reassured him that he hadn't send any threatening messages Itsuki rather confirmed it himself. At least he had one thing less to worry about now. She'd be way more fidgety and trying to distract herself with conversation had anything been up.

“I miss my master... I hope he'll log in soon!” Rei mumbled. It wasn't like she had no one to talk to or nothing to do when he wasn't around. She was a type X after all and spending days alone was also a part of her programming so she didn't mind it too much. She'd spend her time shopping and doing stuff that might benefit her master! But that didn't mean she didn't still like being with him best... 

“You know how reliable he is. He'll be here in no time.” Itsuki assured her. 

“Hm-hm. Much unlike a certain someone.” Zeliska agreed.

“Oh? And who might that be?” Itsuki decided to engage in her banter. It was a nice distraction from his thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a blue light and Lahey materialized in his room. Itsuki was on his feet in less than a second but ArFa-sys was faster, as she had already been standing. 

“Master, welcome back!” she greeted him with a hug. 

Lahey patted her on the head and she giggled. “I'm home~” 

The smile on his lips was nice, open and caring, like a parents. ArFa-sys always managed to put him in a good mood, which Itsuki enjoyed. It was good to see him cheerful, it made Itsuki feel nice too. Well, not always. Just a short while ago he had had been ready to try everything out just to see how far he could got until Lahey was pushed to his breaking point. But things were different now. He didn't need to feel impatient anymore, Lahey had finally made up his mind and showed so clearly. He had chosen him, wanted him and no-one else. Now Itsuki wanted to concentrate on spending as much time with him as possible and get to know him better just how he had always wanted!

Itsuki had planned to play it cool but the moment he saw Lahey that decision went out of the window. It felt so good to see him again and he wanted nothing more but to finally get to touch him! As much as he didn't dislike ArFa-sy he just wanted to push it out of the way and take its place. 

“I got worried when it went all dark all of the sudden the other day. I'm glad you made it back safely!” Rei said.

“Man, that gave me a serious scare. I never expected the servers to go down like that!” Itsuki managed to keep his voice from becoming too frantic, or so he thought. It still wasn't nearly as calm as he'd have preferred. He needed to say something or his thoughts would go haywire and he wouldn't be able to talk properly anymore at all! 

“So what was up with the server going down like that? It took forever to get fixed, too.” Kureha said, as though Lahey could give her an answer to that.

“I bet Zaskar is getting flooded with complaint messages right now.” 

Zeliska sighed. “Yeah, you're probably right. I'd hate to be the person in charge of handling that. That's gotta be a real pain...

Lahey looked Itsuki up and down, deep concern in those blue eyes, mixed with fright and unsettlement, which made Itsuki break out in cold sweat. There were emotions he could pinpoint but didn't feel comfortable naming since Lahey had no reason to feel them! The way his eyes narrowed just the slightest, as though he was trying to estimate whether the person in front of him was being truthful or not... as though he was suspecting him of something - there was no way he could possibly know about Itsuki's involvement in the whole ordeal, so he had to be misinterpreting things!   
It wasn't animosity or anything like that and even though he liked to portray him as naïve and too trusting Lahey certainly wasn't stupid! There was no reason to suspect Itsuki of having done anything! He'd have expected him to be confused because of the server shutdown and nothing else, instead he looked just as unsettled as Itsuki himself and he had no idea why!

Had he done it? Had he not? Had he changed his mind and decided to go through with it after all?! Had he done something wrong that triggered this? These thoughts raced through Lahey's head. In the real world his heart was beating rapidly against the frame of his tense body. The entire wait he had been terrified that he hadn't been enough, that his promises weren't concrete enough and Itsuki still felt insecure about his place at Lahey's side, but seeing how out of it he looked now made the raging ocean in him slowly ebb away into calming waves. Itsuki was still insecure about them but for completely different reasons. He had never been good at hiding when things didn't go as planned so Lahey assumed that there had been some type of communication error between him and Taipan. He had cursed before the server shut down too...

“Did you guys have any trouble logging in?” Lahey asked as a way to inquire about everyone's (Itsuki's) well-being. 

“Everything was good on my end.” Kureha said.

“I had no trouble either.” 

“Nah. Everything was fine. Why are you asking? Did you have trouble?” Itsuki asked, already getting a bad feeling.

“Just wondering if there's any difference when it's about a VR game.”

“Oh... well-”

“Once the server's up it's up, so there's nothing to worry about. It's no different to any other MMORPG.” Zeliska said.

“Stop interrupting people...”

“Oh, did I? I can't imagine you having anything too important to say~” 

“That doesn't make it any less rude. Anyone could have given him that information. You didn't need to bud in!” Itsuki sighed. 

“You're awfully quiet with how unsettled you've been until our leader finally showed up. If you want to say something to him you should, it's no good holding these kind of things back.”

“I do have some things to say but that's hardly your business. I'll talk to him when I feel like it.”

“Itsuki, what are you so afraid of? You know you won't be judged.”

Itsuki clicked his tongue. He hated people psycho-analysing him! Especially her! “I'm well aware of that, thank you very much. Now if you excuse me, I've still got some things to take care of.” Itsuki promptly turned around and was stopped by a hand on his writs in the same motion. 

Lahey gave him a concerned look. His fingers slid from his wrist downwards to his hand and squeezed, then he smiled. “Come on, stay.” He pursued.

“You...” Like he had many times before, he didn't know how to react. 

“Follow your heart.” A voice in his head said, it sounded awfully familiar, which pissed him off to no end. Why did his brain have to pick Zeliska's voice out of all of them! That was just annoying! Especially because he was going to follow it! And for the record; It was just because he wanted to!

Itsuki sighed. “Fine. Just because it's you.”

Zeliska smiled brightly as she watched their interaction. It was nice to see how Itsuki was becoming a bit more honest. He was slowly beginning to open up, it might only be Lahey now but that was alright. He was also being more honest with himself. “See? Isn't it nicer like this?”

“Don't grin like the cat that ate the canary, this isn't your achievement, seriously...” Itsuki sighed. 

“And they're at it again... Lahey, shouldn't you let go of his hand?” 

“O-oh... well-” 

Itsuki's grip tightened. “Nope! You grabbed it, you gotta deal with the consequences!”

Lahey blushed, that didn't mean Itsuki couldn't tell he actually didn't mind and really wanted to keep holding his hand.

“Come on, Itsuki-san...” Kureha said. Seeing Lahey hold Itsuki's hand was just weird. It reminded her of some instances she had seen while they still went to the same school together. Moments she had wilfully ignored back then and she wilfully ignored it now too. Lahey wasn't into guys, right?

“Come on, you can't claim our leader like that!” Zeliska complained. 

“You told me to follow my heart and that's exactly what I'm doing~”

“Really? I don' recall ever saying anything of such sorts.” 

“...you did! At some point!”

“It does sound like something you would say, Zeliska!” Rei agreed.

“Well, if you say I did I'll just have to believe it.” Zeliska chuckled. “But really, the shutdown had such a bad timing! It's a shame we didn't get to finish our party...”

“We can just have another one.” And what Lahey had gotten instead was way better than just a party anyway.

“Maybe a certain someone will actually join us until the end this time.” 

“Oh? I didn't expect you to invite me like that. I was just in a bad mood the other day. It's not like I always avoid parties... I don't mind them at all as long as they're with the right company.” 

“I can certainly agree with that. Although I can imagine better company than you of all people. You don't need to come.”

“I want him along!” Lahey said and tightened his grip on Itsuki's hand.

“I never said I wasn't going to come... well, it's not like I could say no if I wanted to with you asking me to stay like that.” Itsuki tried to say casually but he couldn't hide the happy smile that grew on his lips.

“Ah! There it is again! That grin!” Zeliska suddenly said.

Itsuki raised an eyebrow. “What grin? I'm smiling like I normally do.”

“No, you're grinning like you always do when you're with my master! That's what you meant, right, Zeliska?” Rei asked. 

“Exactly. Mind telling us what's so funny?”

“I believe you already know. Actually, I believe we've had had this conversation before...” 

“You certainly do look like you're having a lot us fun when you're out with us, Itsuki-san.” Kureha said.

“That's because I do. And I enjoy being with Lahey, which is why I'm grinning right now. I don't see why you feel the need to point it out.” 

“I enjoy being with you a lot too~” Lahey grinned. 

“Is it just me or do they resemble each other...?” Zeliska whispered to Kureha.

“Kinda, yeah...”

“Anyway! Master, what do you want to do today? Will you do a little shopping? Go on a hunt? Whatever it is I'll be there to help!” Rei said. 

“I've got nothing pressing to do - How about a hunt? I feel like moving today!” Kureha suggested.

“I'd like to join as well.” Zeliska said. 

“I'm free too. I'll go wherever you go.” Itsuki said.

“He he. Looks like we'll have some company! So, what will it be? I like Kureha's idea but I do whatever you'd prefer, of course!”

“Hunting sounds good! But I've got to stock up on bullets too. That boss the other day ate them all!” Lahey said. 

“I'm low too now that you mention it.” Itsuki noticed. 

“Same here, I think you could use a few extra magazines as well, Kureha-chan.” 

“Then let's do this: we stock up on consumables in town, ArFa-sys and I'll check for a good quest and we meet back up here in half an hour.” 

Itsuki frowned. He had hoped to get a chance to talk to Lahey in private. There were a few things he needed to ask him that may sound weird to prying ears. He also just wanted to spend some time alone with him and finally give him a proper greeting. Meaning; a hug and a kiss. Maybe two. Or three. He just wanted to take a short breather with him before returning to their day-to-day lives. Either way, he'd get his chance to talk with him soon enough. As long as they were separated, he could catch Lahey and send ArFa-sys away to do a minute task. Thinking that, his frown disappeared for a neutral expression.

“Sounds good.” He still made no move to leave first though. The girls could do that.

“Itsuki, are you planning to let go of Lahey's hand any time soon?” Zeliska asked.

“Not in the slightest, why?” 

“His shop doesn't sell your type of bullets.”

“Really? That's too bad – looks like I'll just have to come with him... just kidding!” He casually let got of Lahey's hand. Lahey already missed it's warmth.

“What are you looking so disappointed for...?” Kureha asked Lahey. 

“I don't see why I wouldn't... I always wanted to hold Itsuki's hand!” He said innocently.

“Aw, how sweet of you~”

“C-come on! You can't just say stuff like that!” Kurehah laughed awkwardly. Lahey had really gotten chummy with the top-ranking players... Although he had never cared about their ranks. He was as rude and as normal as he always was, like they didn't intimidate him at all! She had grown more comfortable around them as well, she'd say, but she would never dare to be so casual... there was still a big distance between them when it came to strength and skill.

“Master, can I hold your hand too?” Rei asked.

“I won't complain if you do!” Lahey smiled and let the android happily grab it.

“Now you won't get lost again~” He joked.

“I-I never get lost! I'm a Type X, after all! I just sometimes have trouble finding my way but I do find it eventually!”

“After someone found you, yeah.” Kureha said.

Rei grumbled in response.

“Too bad you have such a fantastic sense of direction, isn't it, Itsuki?” Zeliska teased.

“Yeah. It's a shame.”

“What are we still standing around for? Let's go shopping already!” Rei pulled on Lahey's hand, dragging him towards the door. 

It were the little things that meant the most. The quick glance Lahey threw him over his shoulder was easy to miss, something many wouldn't pay attention to or simply dismiss, for Itsuki though, the gesture had a warm feeling spread in his chest. It was incredible how much a small sign that he hadn't forgotten about him could do. Conscious... subconscious, that didn't matter.

“Well, I'll be off then. See you guys in a bit!” Zeliska said.

They bid their temporary farewells and went their separated ways.

…..

Zeliska decided to go with Lahey since they both used the same ammo for their main weapons while Kureha and Itsuki went together for part of the way. They liked to buy their ammo at the same shop. It was the cheapest by far and not too many people knew about it, thanks to it being a bit out of its way.

“It's incredible how many people are congratulating us on being the first squad to beat the Flügel quest.” Kureha noted.

“We're probably the most talked about squadron in all of GGO now, and our leader the most famous player.”

“Y-yeah! Probably...” Her voice had become awkward again. “But we need to be careful now! All the attention isn't necessarily a good thing!”

Itsuki nodded. “Good thinking. Information about us will sell like nothing else to PK squadrons. Even killing just a single one of us will get them a hefty bounty so we should not leave Glocken alone for the time being and need to pay attention to our surroundings. Anyone could be listening in on us discussing our plans in public.” 

“That's a top-ranking player for you! You really know about this stuff, don't you?”

“Please. I'm just repeating stuff you already know. You're as good as a top player yourself now too.”

“Still... you know so much more than me.”

“I'm sure there are plenty of things you know that I don't.” About herself, and certainly about Lahey. He'd like to learn about those things very much. It was easy to get her talking once she got started about him.

“But you're a top player and super popular! W-well, but you're right! I've gotten pretty far myself too!” 

“I'm just a normal guy. I can't tell you if I'm actually popular either, to be honest.”

She cocked her head. “How so?”

“Er... let's not talking about that. How much ammo do you need? That last boss ate up almost all of mine!” He quickly changed the topic.

“I think I'm going to stock up for my item box as well so I'll just grab as many as I can carry.”

“Good idea! I think I'll do the same.” 

They reached their shop and he tried to confirm some of his hypothesis while talking to her. There were some things he just had to find out himself though. What she was really like in real life, for example. He only wanted to see out of curiosity, not because he particularly cared about her. There were quite a few people he felt that way about. Zeliska too, for example. He could already tell she was much more short-tempered in real life. Her calm facade was just that; a facade.   
Of course he would never actually meet with them... that was what he would have thought not long ago, now, however, the possibility didn't seem that far off with how close he and Lahey had gotten. Actually, it kind of sounded like fun to meet for real. That didn't mean he had to give them his real name, age or anything about his personal life though. He could just keep up his old charade like he always did.

Itsuki caught something black in the corner of his eye as they left the store. He turned his head just in time to see the edge of a dark cape and a grey, bandaged hand disappearing behind a corner. His heart beat faster and adrenaline began pumping through his veins.

“Hold this for a second!” He interrupted Kureha mid-sentence and shoved his bags into her arms. 

“Wha- hey!” 

Itsuki ignored her calls as he chased after the figure. Turning into an alleyway he again saw the cape flutter just barely in sight and followed. He was lead through the dark streets and ally ways of Glocken. Again, he spotted the dark-cloaked figure down the street just to lose sight of it as it turned into another ally. He clicked his tongue and dashed to catch up. With his AGI stat he crossed the distance in less than two seconds just to be met with a dead end. An empty dead end.

Itsuki frowned. Had he been mistaking? No. there was no way he of all people wouldn't recognize such an over-the-top outfit. Itsuki was certain of it - he had just seen Death Gun! He didn't move from his spot two steps into the ally, hand hovering over the combat knife he kept hidden under his coat. As if he'd be stupid enough to run into such an obvious trap. Unless that guy was into parkour and could jump over a building there was no way he could have left the dead end without Itsuki noticing. The walls were smooth and high, and there were no crates he could have used as a lift. Meaning: either Itsuki had ran into the wrong ally in his hurry to catch up -unlikely- or Death Gun was still there, he just couldn't see him. Itsuki's detection and stealth skills were fully activated as his eyes scanned the area. He listened. Wearing such a tacky outfit had it's cons; A cool gas mask might hide your face but wasn't very useful when it came to obscure one's breathing. 

“Hm... weird.” Itsuki said and relaxed his posture. He made sure to hesitate and watch the darkness for a few more seconds to sell the act before stepping away and out of view for the man pretending not to be there. 

He felt eyes on his back as he dodged out of sight, steps barely audible on the cobblestone road. A meter away from the dead end he casually leaned against the building wall and waited. If Death Gun thought smart he would log out on the spot, if he wasn't, he would walk out thinking Itsuki had let himself get fooled. It really didn't matter, he'd confirm Itsuki's suspicion either way. 

He was ready to wait for him to make his move. If that guy was involved in GGO's darker side he'd know that crossing Itsuki would mean destroying himself.

“Itsuki-san!” 

The voice was so loud it cut though the the tense silence like a lighting bold and made Itsuki jump. Kureha came running up to him, still carrying the bags of ammunition and supplies. She was oblivious to the frown on his face.

“Why did you have to run off like that?! What happened?”

Itsuki unwittingly shifted his attention to her for just a second and felt a soft gust of wind as a presence passed him.

“You are smarter than the others.” A low, distorted voice said.

He spun around and saw nothing. Itsuki smirked. So that was how he had managed to get away the other day. The off feeling he got when hadn't been just his imagination when he couldn't find him in the crowd. He had an item that allowed him to become invisible to the ordinary player's eye. Probably that black cloak if he had to take a guess.

“Huh? Did you... did you just say something?” Kureha asked

“No. Wasn't me.” Itsuki grumbled through gritted teeth. 

“Itsuki-san...? Is everything alright?”

She and her obnoxiously loud voice just had to interrupt at the worst timing! He scanned the road but saw nothing that caught his eye. There was no point in chasing someone he couldn't see. He had lost him.

“Yeah, I just thought I saw an old friend. Come on, let's go back!” He took the bags from Kureha's arms and began walking without watching for her to catch up. 

“Bu... H-hey! Wait for me! Don't just run off like that!”

Itsuki ignored her. He didn't expect Death Gun to just walk around with no motive. If he was out and about again Itsuki got the feeling he was planning to make his next move soon. And there was one person fitting the players he targeted better than anyone. Itsuki frowned. He had been planning to leave it to Kirito but if the circumstances changed he might have to interfere after all. He'd watch things for now and keep himself ready to make a move. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his boyfriend. He had just gotten his happiness and he'd make anyone who even thought of posing a threat to that regret the day they were born! 

 

…..

 

“Master, hurry! Hurry! You're so slow!”

“Don't run! You'll trip! Ah...”

Lahey quickly ran to where his ArFa-sys had fallen, face first and arms stretched out in front of her, and helped her up. “Are you alright?”

“Ow...” Her nose was red and she had tears in her eyes.

“Rei-chan, you need to be more careful...” Zeliska sighed.

“Sorry...”

“Come here. We can't have you walking around with your cute face all banged up like that.” Zeliska pulled out a handkerchief and gently cleaned the dirt from Rei's face.

“What's with the rush? We've got all the time we want.” Lahey said.

“I just really want to go questing already! I feel like I can be at my best performance today- No, even better than that! After meeting mum I feel like I've become even stronger, like I uh... unlocked even more of my potential! So I want to do everything I can to help you, Master!”

“So that's what's going on...” Zeliska mumbled.

“Sure, but take your time, okay? There's o point to it if you get hurt. I know already you're awesome.” Lahey said and patted her head.

ArFa-sys blushed. “Aw... praise me more!”

“You're the best ArFa-sys I could imagine! And the cutest!” 

The android giggled and grinned broadly, which made Lahey's eyes soften. Past, presence, future, no matter where, ArFa-sys would always know how to make him smile.

“You two are so cute. You're making me jealous.”

“You and Daisy are cute too.” Lahey said. 

“Wh-wha...? Uh, thank you... you and your sudden compliments. You've got to be careful with who you make them to.” Zeliska blushed.

“My master means them though! You and Daisy are great too!”

“He, he~ I'm glad you've finally accepted that every relationship is different. I still remember your journey of self-discovery a while ago. You've grown a lot, Rei-chan.”

“Thank you! It took me a while but I've learned a lot of new stuff about people and myself too! There are so many different personalities out there and all of them have different opinions! It's kind of exhausting when I think about it... b-but I can still do it, so if you have any questions about people, feel free to ask me, master! I was partially made from a mental health counselling program too so I know how to analyse players mental states.” 

“Sounds handy.” 

“Daisy analyses me often too. The girl's got a sharp eye. She's always catches on when I'm tired and tells me to get some rest even before I notice it myself!”

“Master, you're not tired, are you? Do you want to lie down?”

“I'm well rested.” Lahey assured her. 

He had spend his days worrying over what might have happened while waiting for the servers to go back up, so at the end of the day he had been so tired from all the stress he slept for long, even if not very deep.

Their chatter continued as they took care of their shopping in the SBC Glocken.

“How about we get some snacks while we're out? I'm in the mood for something sweet.” Zeliska suggested. 

“Good idea. Let's get enough for everyone, too!” 

“Can I get candy?”

“Only one bag.” 

“Aw...”

“You'll spoil your stomach and won't have any room left for a proper meal if you keep snacking on candy all day.”

“I'd only eat a little! Like, one every ten minutes!”

“That's way too much. You gotta save them!” 

“Aw... okay.”

“When have you become such a responsible master?” Zeliska chuckled.

“You buy Daisy all the candy she wants if she asked for it.” Lahey reminded her.

“My daisy never asks for candy. Now that I think about it, I wonder why... maybe I should buy her some!”

“Can I get some too?”

“ArFa-sys.” Lahey warned. 

“I would but your master seems to be against it. If I was your master, however...”

“Hmmmm...” Rei made as sound of contemplation, as though she was making the decision of a lifetime. “No! I have to endure it!” 

“Aw... that's too bad.”

“Sorry, there's nothing to separate us.” Lahey chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approaching their little group. A tall, lanky player with long, silver hair and yellow eyes. Lahey immediately tensed.

“Hey, Lahey. How are you doing? You seem as lucky as always.” 

“Hello, Spiegel.” Rei greeted him. 

“Ha ha. Hello there. You guys seem to be making progress with the Flügel quest.” Spiegel laughed in a friendly tone. 

Lahey got the shudders at that. Knowing his small-talk and smile was fake just made the guy creepier. He hadn't particularly cared back then, but knowing what he knew now even the way he talked was off! He had always been rude and ignored his existence. Even Rei had gotten bad vibes from him and Lahey always got an off feeling when he saw him talking to Sinon.  
He couldn't be considerate of her attachment. A hard life was no excuse for the murders he committed and would hardly comfort the people he killed. Right now, the guy was the biggest threat to Lahey and his friends, even to GGO!

“We've beaten it, actually.” Lahey informed him.

“Is that so? I guess you've been lucky again.”

“I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure yet. Might introducing me?” Zeliska chimed in.

“Oh, right, you two haven't met! This is Spiegel. He's a friend of Sinon... I think?” Rei said. 

“Hello. Asada-san and I go way back. I'm the only one who knows what she's really like.”

“What an interesting way to introduce yourself. Well, either way, I'm Zeliska, it's nice to meet you, Spiegel-kun.”

“The uncrowned queen, I know. You sure managed to gather the famous players around you. I bet the Flügel quest was pretty easy with that many of their kind on your team. Did you happen to find any weapons even more rare than your UFG?” A barely hidden undertone of malice dripped from Spiegel's tongue.

'Their kind?', Lahey raised an eyebrow.

“You seem to know a lot about my master, Spiegel. Are you a big fan?” Rei asked, oblivious to the situation.

“ArFa-sys, be quiet, okay?” Lahey hissed.

“A fan, huh...? No, not really. I just noticed how many top-ranking players you got in your squad. Makes one wonder what you did to make them to join.” Spiegel gave Lahey a strange smile.

“I'm not really doing anything. We're just friends.”

“Just friends, huh?”

“I don't get what you mean... Everyone likes my master! He's kind and strong and super cool and fun to be around! That people want to be friends with him is only natural!” Rei said.

Spiegel hummed. “Hmmm... it sure seems that way. But I wonder if that's all there's to it.”

“Spiegel-kun, I hope you're not hinting at our leader doing something questionable to get us to join his squadron. You shouldn't make assumptions about people you don't know.” Zeliska warned.

“Me? No, of course not!” He didn't even try to sound legit. 

Lahey held his eye contact with a glare. He had a bad feeling about this...

“But anyway, there IS a player that's caught my attention lately. Maybe you've heard of him? He calls himself Death Gun.” 

Zeliska's eyes narrowed while Lahey's expression remained unchanging. 

“He's punishing all those stupid show-offs who act all cool just because they're a little lucky or have been following the right trends. Those players are so stupid and fall for a few sweet words. I wish he was a little harsher on people like that. That's the mark of someone who's really strong. Don't you think so too, Lahey.”

“I don't see it. If he really believed in whatever he's preaching he wouldn't care for an audience. All he wants is attention and fame, and people have to pay for that with their lives!” Lahey said coldly.

“You sure have quite the opinion about him, Spiegel-kun. I agree with Lahey: He's nothing but a murderer and a coward. He's not the type of person welcome in GGO.” Zeliska added.

Spiegel crossed his arms in front of his chest and hummed. “Hmmm. Think you could say that in front of Death Gun himself?”

“I'd have some more choice words for him than just that if we ever met!” Zeliska said. 

“I wasn't talking to you.”

Zeliska wrinkled her nose in annoyance at his rudeness. 

“Show some manners!” Rei demanded, which he also ignored.

“Well?” He asked Lahey. 

“I don't need to repeat myself. You can relay the message, since you're so into him.” Lahey said, not backing down from his intense stare. He didn't try to hide that he knew. Whether Spiegel understood or thought he was just being arrogant was up to him. 

“Just like I thought. Looks like you're just another one of Sinon's so called friends trying to mislead her. She isn't like the others who fall for a few sweet words. You should watch your back. Death Gun seems to hate people who rely too much on luck... like you.”

“Is that so? I'll be sure to remember that.”

Zeliska's eyes narrowed into slits. “You seem to know quite a bit about that guy. Mind telling us a bit more?”

“I don't feel the need to talk to you guys any longer. Have a nice day.”

“I knew there would be people with opinions like his but UGH! What an unpleasant guy!” Zeliska huffed as they watched Spiegel's slim figure merge with the crowd. 

“Yeah. He's off.” Lahey agreed.

'The type that falls for a few sweet words?' Just what was he getting at? He had been starring at Lahey specifically as he said those words. Was it a coincidence? He couldn't possibly know about Itsuki, right? After two years Lahey couldn't remember the exact conversation, but he was certain Spiegel had mentioned nothing of such sorts back then.

“How can someone support a guy like Death Gun? The people of GGO aren't like that. This is a place where have fun shooting each other without doing harm... at least that's what I want to believe.”

“And you're right about that, Rei-chan. Guys like Spiegel-kun are the exception. Lahey, you don't happen to know a bit more about him, do you?.”

“Why?”

“Er... let's just say he's caught my attention. It's an adults intuition. Yes, let's go with that.” The way he spoke to Lahey was off-putting. A mix of amusement and a threatening whisper, like he was delusional and found something incredibly funny. It made the hairs on her arms stand on end.

“An adults intuition...? Zeliska, do you like Spiegel?” Rei asked.

“Goodness, no! No, no way! Not my type at all! That's not what I was getting at with my question!” 

“A fivefold rejection, wow!” Lahey laughed.

“Seriously, you...” Zeliska grumbled with a glare. “Either way, do you know anything about him? It's pretty important. Don't ask why, okay? Let's just say it's a secret~”

“That's kinda cool!” Rei said.

“Does it have something to do with your job?” Lahey asked.

Zeliska stuttered. “That- uh... I guess you could say that. I've just got a bad feeling of how he just approached you. Is he always like that?” 

“No, he usually just ignores me while talking to Sinon. He does make weird comments sometimes.”

“Sounds like a certain someone we know.”

“Itsuki is way friendlier and better than that weirdo! Don't compare them!” Lahey went to defend him immediately. 

“Let's agree to disagree. Although that insensitive bloke at least doesn't approach people in the middle of the road and preaches at you about a murderer being true justice. Even he doesn't like people like that.”

“Of course not!”

“Huh. You're surprisingly vocal about that.”

“Of course I am! Itsuki is a good person!” Lahey insisted.

“Uh-huh... Well, I've got to admit that he has changed in the last few months... He's more honest with himself. I think that's thanks to you. Now he's just got to learn to admit what he wants properly and stop sulking like a child whenever something happens that doesn't sit right with him. Deep down he has something good in him. Deep, deep down. But he is a lot like a child. If only he was willing to change...”

Lahey didn't know whether to frown or not. She wasn't entirely wrong but not entirely right either. He didn't need to change and what she was saying had already happened, she just didn't know about it and if he asked Itsuki about it he'd have informed him that he didn't particularly care about her knowing either.

Lahey shook his head. “I think he's fine.”

“That might be exactly what he likes about you. You accept even the rudest people. He looked like a child the way he was holding your hand earlier and you didn't even complain.”

Lahey blushed at the memory. He had found it pretty endearing. The amused smile, the glint in his eyes, his relaxed body language, how close he stood... He wanted to hold it more... “I told you before, maybe I wanted to hold his hand.” Lahey repeated.

“Wait, you weren't kidding about that?!”

Lahey gave her a teasing grin. “Well, what do you think?”

“You- that... uh, I honestly can't tell if I should try to understand or pick up whatever answer is most comfortable for my sanity... Actually, I think I'll do the latter. But long talks aside, let's get back to topic!”

“What was that again?” Rei asked.

“Spiegel.” Lahey replied.

“Ohh. Right! Sinon sometimes calls him by a different name!”

“Maybe I better ask her instead then...”

“I think you might be asking for too much there. She trusts you but she cares for Spiegel for some reason and might not feel comfortable revealing his information. Also, ArFa-sys, you got that wrong. Sinon never called him by his real name. It was Spiegel who asked her to so and she refused.”

“Did it go that way? I had completely forgotten...”

“Sounds like a complicated relationship... you might be right. Asking about someone's real life is a taboo in VR.” And she couldn't explain the situation to Sinon either. Sometimes she thought about how much easier her life would be if she were just honest and reveal herself to the others. She had had that thought a lot lately. She wanted to be known to them, to Lahey specifically, and she felt guilty for keeping the truth from them. It weighed heavy on her chest, like a rock settled in her stomach. But she was afraid they'd start treating her differently if she told them she actually worked for Zaskar.   
She had been keeping a low profile for a reason. Lahey's charm was a scary weapon. It made people want to reveal themselves to him without their own notice or control. For a part she could understand how Itsuki felt and why he was being so cranky and confused. She really wished he'd be more honest with himself, not that she had a right to say that with all the secrets she was keeping but it was easier for her with having more experience with interpersonal relationships, unlike him, who might as well never have told a single person his real name. He was so childish. No matter how much she disliked him she still wished he would come into his own. Maybe she should start working on herself too.

“Hey, Lahey-” she started.

“ Hm, well... that doesn't mean I won't tell you! But don't tell anyone I told you-” Lahey interrupted casually. “Er... sorry, were you going to say something?” 

“No, it was nothing. Please continue.”

Lahey leaned closer and lowered his voice. “I know his real last name: he asked Sinon to call him 'Shinkawa-kun'.” 

“Shinkawa... anything else? What kanji it's spelled with, for example? Or his full name?”

Lahey hesitated. “I have no real proof for this so take it with a grain of salt... I think his first name is Kyouji.”

“Master, how do you know so much about him? Are you actually a fan of him?!”

“Pff. Nah, I overheard it somewhere.”

“Shinkawa Kyouji...” She memorized the name. She'd start looking if he had any social media and if yes, what kind of things he posted.

“But like I said; I can't guarantee that that's his actual first name.”

“Yeah, I'll remember that. Thank you for telling me. Do you know anything else?”

“Only that there's been an incident with him and Sinon in another VRMMORPG and that they know each other irl and go out for coffee on occasion or something like that.”

“An incident?”

“I don't know what it was about either. Although I can imagine it had something to do with his obsession with her.”

She nodded along. “You don't think they're dating, do you?”

“Yeah, definitely not.”

“She always looks really tense around him. I don't like seeing them alone together...” ArFa-sys said. 

“Hm... maybe I should keep an eye on her too then. We girls have to stick together, after all, especially when it comes to creepy guys.”

“Oh! I'll help too!” 

“You're so sweet, Rei-chan~”

“Is there anything I can do to help too?” Lahey asked.

“Hm... just do what you always do. If you see her looking uncomfortable just come over and say hi.”

“Got it.”

Fitting to the lull in conversation they had reached the governor's office. Happy-go-lucky as always, ArFa-sys ran ahead, skipping and jumping like a child as she made her way to the quest terminals. 

“Rei-chan, watch where you're going!” Zeliska called after her. “I swear this child... You've always got to keep an eye on her. I'm afraid she'll follow a suspicious stranger one day!”

“ArFa-sys is smarter than that!” Lahey insisted. 

“You're right... maybe I'm worrying too much. But still! You gotta keep an eye on her!”

“I am! I promise! I told her not to take things from strangers or follow them to dark areas no matter what they promise to give her. But we're usually together anyway. I trust her.”

“Such wonderful trust~ I'm glad you and Rei-chan found each other. This is how a relationship between an ArFa-sys unit and its master should be. Now I miss my own Daisy-chan... I should have brought her along!”

“There's nothing stopping you from telling her to join us.”

“You know what, I think that's exactly what I'm going to do! Maybe there are some cute clothes I can find for her at the shops!”

“You better buy a set for yourself too if you're getting her anything.”

“But I can't just wear these kind of cute outfits...”

“There's no problem if you're both wearing them and that victorian-style dress looked fantastic on you the other day.”

Zeliska blushed. “Y-you really know how to make a girl feel appreciated... w-well, I guess trying them on won't do any harm.”

“It would make Daisy very happy if you treated yourself once in a while.”

“Well, if you say it like that I can't possibly argue with you.” 

“You should try the medal trader. They've got some really nice outfits there sometimes- ah!”

Zeliska looked up from the short message to Daisy she was typing. “What's wrong?”

Lahey pointed his chin towards a female player with long, white hair and a revealing outfit. 

“If it isn't Musketeer X... I'm going to say hello. I'm leaving the quests up to you and Rei-chan!” She send the message and caught up to her old acquaintance.

“Sure.” Lahey gave her a short wave. He had actually wanted to go say hello to her too... They had become -er... would become- rather close friends in the future. She even taught him some French. He could sing the ABC song in a French accent now! Still he decided not to keep his ArFa-sys unit waiting for much longer. He could always talk to Musketeer X at a later date.

“Hey, found anything?”

“Master, you're late!” ArFa-sys complained.

“Because you dashed off like that. I needed time to catch up.”

“I can't decide... there are so many!”

She had already picked out quite the selection of high-level quests and Lahey knew there had been about the same number she already dismissed.

“How about this one?” He pointed at a hunting quest in the Forgotten Woods.

“I dunno... it seems like the type that would be easier with a small party but I want everyone to go together!”

“Oh, you're right... then how about-”

Suddenly, his notifications dinged with a message. It was from Itsuki: “Hey, there's something I'd like to discuss with you. We haven't been able to greet each other properly today either with all the prying eyes and all... Can I join you at the governor's office? Let's sneak away for a few seconds and leave the quests to ArFa-sys, then we'll have all the time we want to catch up and chat. I missed you these past few days, you know, and I hope you did too... Just kidding! Kind of. I don't know what I'm saying. I just really want to see you. Well... later!”

Lahey smiled reading it. “I missed you. Yeah, let's meet up! I'll be waiting in front of the doors.”, he wrote back.

“Master?”

“You know what? I'll leave it up to you. I know you'll pick something good for us! There's something I gotta check out so I'll be back in a bit. Just shoot me a message once you've decided.”

“Huh? Okay... Leave it to me! I'll pick the best, most awesome quest for us!”

He patted her on the head affectionately and left the lobby.

….

“Damn him... he looks innocent but then he says something like that!” Itsuki whispered to himself as he felt his face heat up. Lahey wasn't a sheep he was a wolf!

“Itsuki-san?”

“Uh... it's nothing! There's something I still have to do before we leave so I have to go now! I'll be back in time for the quest!” 

“Uh... o-okay?”

“Sorry for ditching you like this again.”

“Oh no! It's fine! I have to put my purchases away so I had to go back home for a bit too either way. I can't possibly carry all of this to the field.”

Itsuki chuckled. “That's true enough. I think I'll make a quick stop at my room too.”

They bid each other farewell and, after storing what he ha bought in the item box at his home, Itsuki made his way to the governor's office.

 

…..

 

Lahey was already waiting for him on one of the waist-high walls in front of the governor's office as Itsuki arrived.

“Hey.” He greeted him with a smile.

Itsuki returned it. “Hey. How did the shopping go?”

“Nothing special. I can't believe just how much of my ammo that last boss ate! I swear we were going to buy out the entire shops supplies of optical bullets!” Lahey slid off the wall and joined him. Itsuki indicated to continue moving and they fell into step next to each other.

“It was the Flügels final boss for a reason, after all. It was quite the challenge. Usually, we would have observed it through trial and error. Charging in head first made it more of a challenge. Honestly, I wasn't sure we could beat it a few times there.”

“I had you and everyone at my side, I knew we'd be able to win against it.”

“So you didn't doubt it for even a second? Heh. That's our leader!”

“I was panicking the entire time, actually...” Lahey admitted. He was improvising. Henoestly, he didn't remember much of their first fight against the Flügel's boss.

Itsuki laughed. “You sure didn't look like it!”

The sound was music to Lahey's ears. He loved Itsuki's laugh. How his eyes twinkled with amusement, the little wrinkles that formed under them and how he tended either lean his head back or forth as his shoulders shook. Lahey's hand found his and Itsuki welcomed it immediately with a soft squeeze,which caused a happy blush to appear on Lahey's cheeks and he smiled to himself. 

“Maybe I'm just good at pretending~”

“I doubt that.”

Lahey grumbled, much to Itsuki's amusement.

“Hey now, don't look like that~” He bend down and softly pinched Lahey's cheek.   
“There's no way you faked that on purpose. You're way too innocent!”

“H-hey! I'm not!” He looked so cute pouting like that.

“Sure, sure. You're our fierce, strict leader – not cute at all~”

“Ugh... shut up!” Lahey turned into a side street. It immediately became more silent. The noise of the roads were dimmed and people's voices were just barely above a lulling murmur. 

Itsuki grinned, “Planning to do something you can't let anyone see?~” 

“Yep.”

“Huh?” 

Suddenly, Itsuki's back was pushed against a building wall. Lahey stepped in front of him, chest to chest, one hand placed flat next to his head, his face was so close and graced with a dashing smirk. Itsuki's breath caught in his throat and his legs became weak.   
Lahey leaned in, hesitating after the first brush of their lips, which send another wave of excitement through him, before he full on kissed him. As hot as he was, he was still squirmish, not wanting to go to far but he jumped over his shadow and went through with it anyway. It was proof of Lahey's desire being stronger than his embarrassment and Itsuki found it all the more endearing. And breathtaking.   
The kiss became more fierce and hungry and Itsuki grabbed Lahey's face, wanting him to be even closer. They kissed for a while, sloppy, open-mouthed and so entirely honest, only parting for a quick breath of air They. were both panting and their eyes half-lidded when they finally parted.

Itsuki wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, with his face buried in his shoulder he finally let out a deep sigh. Much better... Things were going to be okay. Lahey was safe, there was no death game, and nothing that would threaten their relationship either. He was so glad he had changed his mind yet so afraid everything could be taken from him again. 

“Itsuki? What's wrong?” Lahey asked in soft concern. 

“Nothing... It's alright now.”

“You're hiding something from me.”

The clearness of Lahey's statement surprised him. No-one else was so direct with him when he was being secretive. Well, no-one he cared about.

“I was just... worried.”

“Worried? Why?” The haziness from the amazing kiss just now faded and his thoughts became clearer. Itsuki had been so rattled when he greeted Lahey in his room. Were things still not resolved?

“I can't really explain it...”

“Just a bad feeling?”

“Yeah, a really bad one! I know it sounds ridiculous but I was afraid things would be different between us or that something could have happened to you... Like a bad omen or something. Honestly, I didn't catch much rest these past few days.”

“Me neither... I- I felt the same. I was afraid something could have happened and you'd disappear... I know it sounds super silly! But I really wanted to see you. I'm glad you're still being yourself.”

“I'm glad you're okay and still being your usual self, too.”

Lahey smiled and gently took his hand. 

“Kiss me again.” Itsuki demanded. 

He felt like being spoiled a bit. A lot, actually. In fact, he wanted all of Lahey's time and attention!

“Gladly~” 

Lahey's lips were on his again in no time and Itsuki sank back into heaven. He encircled his shoulders and tilted his head. Allowing Lahey to take the lead and enjoying every graze of teeth and the wetness of his tongue against his lips. He should have done this so much sooner!

“You know, you're super hot when you show you're like that. I never thought you'd have such a dominant side~”

Lahey smirked. “I'm full of surprises~”

“And I like that very much. Never gets boring with you around. I wonder what else is there to learn.”

“Who knows, you just gotta dig deep. I will be sure to do it with you.”

“H-huh?!” Itsuki's face flushed bright red.

“What-” Lahey asked. Itsuki gave him a look and, realizing the possible implications of his words. “Th-that's not- I was just... I didn't mean anything nasty with that!”  
“But you still said it! Y-you should have known!”

“I- I didn't! I would never- I'm mean, it's not like I'd never- I'd really like to... I mean, that's not the point... uh...” Lahey spluttered. 

The more he said the redder Itsuki's face became as well. “Oh god, you're just making it worse!” He looked incredibly cute!

He was already in this deep he might as well roll with it! He looked Itsuki in the eyes and and smirked. “I'm going to dig deep and find all your secrets~” Whether those were physical or stories of him he had yet to know he left for Itsuki to find out.

Itsuki's face became redder than ever, he stuttered and swallowed audibly. Never before had Lahey understood Itsuki's constant urge to say 'Just kidding!', even though he meant it, as much as he did in that moment! If Itsuki pointed anything out about what he just said it'd be mortifying!

Suddenly, Lahey's notifications rang with a voice call. “H-hello?” He thanked the heavens – or Kayaba – for saving him with the distraction.

“Master, I find a really awesome quest! Where are you? Kureha and Zeliska are already here – Itsuki's still not here though. Kureha said he had something to do and promised to join us later.”

“A-ah... don't worry about that! I r-ran into him-” 

A mischievous grin spread on Itsuki's lips. Suddenly, he snuck his arm around Lahey's hips, “I'll be sure to dig deep too. You better be prepared.” he whispered against his neck before placing a kiss on his exposed skin. Lahey yelped.

“Master, is everything alright?” ArFa-sys asked in a concerned voice.

“Y-yeah... everything's peachy! We'll be there in no time!” Lahey stuttered. Itsuki's hand slid lower and caressed his butt. A shudder run down Lahey's spine and he blushed. Itsuki seemed to really enjoy it. He shot him a glare, which just earned him an innocent smile.

Lahey grumbled. He grabbed Itsuki's collar, pulled him down and kissed him again. He could still feel his smile against his lips. “Let's go!”

Neither of them noticed the gleaming eyes burning holes through their forms as they watched them from an inconspicuous place in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear God the pacing of this chapter... 
> 
> I've been writing on this for ages! AGES! I tell ya! what you're seeing here is only HALF of what I wrote. I had such a hard time with what scene to put where because the other half of the chapter would have been just one big exposition scene that would have stretched and steeetched way too long for the end of a chapter, so I just decided to settle with this. but don't you guys become complacant! there might be changes to this one too! Huge changes! I might even restructure the entire chapter! 
> 
> Oh God...


	3. Chapter 3

“Looks like everyone's here.” Kirito said.

“It's unusual that you insist on all of us coming here. Mind telling us what this is all about?” Itsuki asked.

“Yeah, that's a strangely grim face you're making there.” Zeliska eyed him up and down.

Lahey had already a feeling what he was going to say. He had been tense lately, like there was something on his mind he wanted to tell Lahey but didn't know how to bring it up. Lahey felt bad for him, having experienced that feeling several times himself, so he left it up to Kirito when he was going to tell them - but it was about time he brought it up. So now the whole squadron had gathered in Kirito's home after he had called them to him with a seemingly urgent message.

“Yeah... it's kind of hard for me to tell you this but... I won't be able to help you for a while. So for the time being, I won't join your party. That doesn't mean I'm leaving the squadron, so feel free to send me a message if you need anything.” Kirito said, addressing Lahey.

“Why? Did you find something out about the issue with the server?”

“No. Well...”

“I'm investigating the matter right now and Strea and Premire are helping too!” Yui said. They had been working hard the past two days but with no results yet aside from something apparently having caused an issue. Lahey hoped it would stay that way. If they found out Taipan did it, thinking of Itsuki being possibly involved as well wasn't far off. Although he knew the others wouldn't suspect one of their own would do something so horrible. He didn't want anyone to even think Itsuki might have something to do with the whole thing. He was the only one who knew about it and things should stay that way. No one else needed to know!

“It's true that it was strange and Zaskar has no explanation for it yet but that's not why I called you here.”

“Sounds like it's going to be interesting...” Itsuki said.

“I mentioned before how we need to seriously look into Death Gun. How much do we actually know about him?”

“Not a lot. Well, I could find it out in no time but... I'll leave that to you investigators... just kidding!” Itsuki was already bored with the conversation. If it didn't involve Lahey, he didn't care and there were too many people around for his taste.

“Itsuki, sometimes your jokes are really off the mark!” Zeliska said.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. Please continue.”

Kirito cleared his throat. “Like I said before: there have been a few cases of GGO players dying. One of the victims was Usujio Tarako, and the other was XeXeeD, who's murder you yourself witnessed. Both of them were shot in-game by someone calling himself 'Death Gun'. But as already you saw, XeXeeD wasn't shot directly. The real issue is what happened after he was shot. After appearing to suffer and die in -game both players were suddenly logged out.”

“What do you mean with murder? They were just logged out, right? This isn't SAO! People dying in GGO shouldn't be possible! Maybe they were just all working together to play some kind of prank?” Kureha interrupted. 

“That wouldn't be very funny.” Lahey said.

“I don't know who would play a tasteless prank like that.” Itsuki agreed. 

“As much as I would love to tell you that there's nothing to worry about but...”

“You wouldn't be telling us all this if there wasn't.”, Zeliska concluded.

Kirito nodded. “After some time passed, both players were found dead in their homes.”

The room filled with shocked silence. Whether he already knew it or not, the concept of someone dying in real life through GGO made Lahey feel sick. It was his home and someone abusing that to commit murder... it was revolting!

“There's no way for someone to die from just using an AmuSphere. So it shouldn't be possible for someone to die in real life from dying in-game. But in fact, there are players who have been shot by Death Gun and died in real life. Death Gun is either the criminal himself or there's a good chance he knows the real criminal. But as it stands now, we don't know anything about Death Gun – who he really is, what his motives are, what methods he uses... nothing.” Kirito hesitated, like he was unsure if he should really tell them what he was about to. The more he said the more he worried his friends might get involved, which was the last thing he wanted. Lahey felt pity for his situation.

“That's why... I was asked by a... contact of mine... to investigate this chain of events.”

“A 'contact'?” That caught Itsuki's attention.

“Yeah. He... we've worked together in a few other instances.” Kirito replied vaguely. 

“What instances? Just what kind of stuff do you do for a living...?” Lahey asked.

“H-hey, don't make it sound so suspicious! I'm just a normal guy, I swear! Well, I am being offered money for this... but I would do whatever I can to stop Death Gun even if I wasn't!”

“Just who are you really, Kirito? You don't just learn these kind of things as an ordinary citizen, and I'm guessing your 'contact' isn't just your run-of-the-mill person either. I've always had the feeling that you're way more used to these kind of things than any of us. Given how the others are looking right now too, this isn't your first rodeo. How about you tell us.” Itsuki said. He had mentioned it to Lahey before; Kirito knew death. Whether from the position of the perpetrator or the victim, he didn't know. It may very well be both. But fact of the matter was that Kirito was way too casual about this to have no experience. He might be saying he was no big-shot but that didn't mean he wasn't someone of importance. He'd have to be cautious of him in the future...

“I'd be interested in that as well.” Zeliska added.

“There's really nothing that goes past you, huh...?” Kirito sighed. “Alright I'll tell you but let me finish my explanation first.” 

Zeliska nodded. “Of course. Sorry for the interruption.”

“What I'm going to tell you is highly classified information, so don't tell anyone about this. Apparently, several NerveGears were stolen for a certain research facility.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Lahey took note of Itsuki's expression stiffening just the slightest. He hadn't expected Kirito to have access to that kind of information when coming up with his plan. He must have been starting to realize just how risky it had been. 

“W-what? How is that possible? Weren't all NerveGears recalled...? That means everyone's... no never mind, It's nothing. Sorry!” Silica stuttered. She looked scared and nervously ran her fingers through Pina's feathers as she held the small dragon closer to her chest.

“Silica-chan, is everything alright?” Zeliska asked.

“Y-yeah! It's nothing.”

“That's right. After the Sword Art Online incident all NerveGears were recalled and are under strict government control.” Kirito said.

“Well, they might have been recalled but that doesn't mean that every owner actually handed theirs over. The SAO survivors might have had no choice but there are plenty of people who owned a NerveGear. Quite a few units are still floating around the black market, although most of those are probably fakes made for a quick cash-grab.” Itsuki said. 

'And there were some other exceptions...' Lahey thought grimly.

“You mean they might have been stolen in order to be sold?” Liz asked.

“Why would anyone want to buy something like that!?” Silica raised her voice. After all the misfortune those devices had brought she didn't understand, or wanted to, what people could possibly gain from getting their hands on one.

“I mean... there are some people obsessed with SAO even though they never played it. They spout stuff like how they would have been able to beat it or how it would have been fun. You hear it all the time in GGO. I don't think those are the kind of things you should brag about at all...” Kureha said.

“What idiots. They have no idea what they're talking about.” Sinon said coldly.

“Maybe those who buy them are collectors who get a thrill by owning one? Or maybe they want to try them out themselves, who knows. There's no point in trying to understand these kinds of people. What's important is that we're not like them.” Lahey said.

“You're right. Whatever the thief's motives are, the government supposedly lend out the research facility as a resource and kept the NerveGears there under lock and key... There's a few reasons as to why they were stolen, but it's possible that the NerveGears could lead to another incident similar to what happened with SAO.” Kirito said.

“But this doesn't fit Death Gun's MO. He's been killing people before the theft... I don't think the two incidents are related.” Lahey said.

“Plus I doubt the victims were wearing NerveGears. Usujio Tarako and XeXeeD... how did they die? It can't be through having their brain fried. That's not possible when wearing only an AmuSphere; It's not capable of producing the same damaging output the NerveGear could. Perhaps if Death Gun's gun is capable of causing some kind of malfunction in the device... but that's a little far-fetched...” Itsuki mumbled.

“They were wearing AmuSpheres.” Kirito confirmed. “The coroners concluded the cause of death to be a heart attack for both victims.”

“That could be just a coincidence then, right? Just two people being really unlucky?” Leafa said.

“That was my first thought too, but I went over it with my contact. It's impossible to cause a heart attack even if Death Gun's bullet caused scary images or sounds to appear in front of the victim. The AmuSphere has too many safety measures to allow such things by now.”

“That depends on the individual, really. Images that might seem harmless to one person could have another to go into shock.” Itsuki said.

“That's ridiculous! It's more likely for Death Gun himself to come to their house and inject them with poison before an AmuSphere kills them! People like him shouldn't even be in GGO!” Zeliska snapped.

“True enough, for that to work Death Gun would need to know their exact trauma, which isn't completely impossible but I think it's highly unlikely. From the recording I heard he carries an intense hatred for the top-ranking players. He's not the type you can just hide and pretend to be friendly on the outside to get their information.” Kirito said.

“We can't be certain of that. People have countless facades. All we have of him is the nonsense he spouts about 'revenge' and 'justice'. In real life, he could be walking around, chatting with people and going to work with a smile like a completely normal citizen.” Itsuki said.

“Can you guys not discuss this so casually?!” Liz snapped.

“Ah- err... sorry. I got carried away.” Kirito stammered.

Itsuki shrugged. “There's nothing wrong with exchanging theories. In fact, avoiding the topic out of 'respect' for the dead or anything of such sorts might turn out dangerous. It's better to think of and eliminate possibilities right from the beginning as the safest bet.”

“Maybe to someone with as little tact as you but normal people would rather not talk about grizzly murders.” Zeliska sighed.

“Sorry, did I imagine the part where you also voiced your own ideas on the matter?”

“I believe you did. I said my opinion on your unsettling discussion, that's all, and I didn't sound as excited as a certain someone at least!”

“I don't know what you're talking about... I'm not excited in the slightest. I'm simply voicing my thoughts. I find this just as unsettling as everyone else... I never expected there to be actual murders in GGO and I'd rather have the murderer be caught and things return to normal as soon as possible.”

That was true. Lahey remembered how Itsuki had been the first one to dash after Death Gun, like he had sensed a pattern and threat in his behaviour. He had been serious from the start instead of dismissing the matter, like many others did by looking for a 'logical' explanation, and had also given them an exact description of his avatar when he shot XeXeeD in the cafe. He wanted these people out of GGO just as much as every other normal player. 

“Anyway, since the supposed victims were wearing AmuSpheres there might not be a direct connection between the two cases. The police are doing their investigation on that. They want to catch the murderer before he strikes again.”

If the public found out about there being another case of deaths in an VRMMORPG there would be an outcry. It might even cause GGO to get shut down and harsh restriction to be put in place, darkening the future for VRMMO's and hindering the development of VR in general. That reality hung heavily over their heads. Especially Zeliska's, who loved and knew GGO on an entire different level. Knowing her, she was already investigating on her own.

“That's why I think we should spend more time looking for Death Gun. The next BoB is coming up soon. A battle that decides the best player in all of GGO – there's no way Death Gun would pass up a chance to kill in front of such a huge audience. I'll enter the BoB, draw out Death Gun and expose him before he can claim any more victims. In order to register for the tournament, all participants have to use their own avatar names. Even if a player uses the games settings to hide their name, it'll show up when they directly battle someone.” Kirito announced calmly.

“Are you insane?” Lahey asked. “That's far too dangerous!” 

“He's right! Even you can't avoid every bullet, Kirito-san! Just let the police take care of this one!” Kureha agreed. Deep wrinkles had formed on her forehead as she looked at their friend with concern.

“There are things the police can't do. I just don't want anyone else to die while they're still stuck working through restrictions. They're just too slow. I'll be logging in under observation at the hospital to begin the preparations. I need to draw as much of his attention to me as possible, so I guess I'm as prepared as I'll ever be.” 

“Kirito, that is the most ridiculous plan you've ever come up with. You want to seriously look into Death Gun so you're going use yourself to lure him out and fight him while you still know nothing about the guy! All that does is put you one step closer to getting hurt! I'm against this in every manner!” Lahey said. Kirito had done it once before. Lahey had no doubt he could do it again and he hated that fact! This time around he wouldn't let him waltz in there unprepared! So many things could have gone wrong had he and Sinon made just the slightest mistake!

“I'm running out of time to do extensive research... the BoB is in a few days and Death Gun will definitely use it as a stage for his next execution! I have to stop him before he gets to kill any more!”

“And what if that target is you?” All heads turned to Lahey. “It's not unlikely. You're a top-ranking player too and there are a lot of people jealous of you; if you're his target you're playing right into his hand by entering the BoB on your own. Aren't you afraid at all?”

Kirito opened his mouth and closed it again several times. “I... that-” He clearly hadn't thought of the possibility before.

“Kirito-kun, no matter who his 'target' is, I have to agree with the others. I'm sure Zaskar is investigating the matter already. I think you should leave it to the adults to catch that scumbag!” Zeliska said. 

“I'm sorry. I can't just sit around and do nothing about this... I'll be entering the BoB on my own this time. Although... Asuna and the others said they'll enter too.”

Asuna put her hands on her hips. “Of course. You're always heading into dangerous situations on your own...” 

“That'll be too many people to protect. A small group would be better suited for the situation.” Itsuki said. With their tendency to always insist on saving each other and not letting a single one of them die they'd only be a burden. He doubted his own theory. If he was Death Gun, Kirito looked like a post card from a museum's gift shop in comparison to Lahey, who was the main attraction.

“I told you guys, I'm entering the BoB on my own! Well, it's gonna take a long time convincing all of you this way...” Kirito sighed.

“Because you always put yourself in dangerous situations without allowing us to help! Of course we're not happy about it!” Leafa said. She hated having to see her brother go. She had had to way too many times in the past years and it tore her apart on the inside every time. Sitting, waiting, praying, watching. It was always the same.

Lahey heard a barely audible sound coming from Sinon. Now that he had the foresight to pay attention to her, her plan to interfere no matter what Kirito said was written all over her face.

“Luring Death Gun out by using yourself as bait in the BoB... it's a simple but effective tactic on paper. However, assuming his 'death gun' is his main weapon, you're a bad match for him, Kirito-kun.” Itsuki said, hand lifted to his chin as he thought out aloud. “It doesn't have a long range but a lot of power for a handgun - one hit could mean the end for you. And you need to get close to him to strike with your photon sword. But the closer you are the harder it is to deflect his bullets. Someone who can shoot him for safe distance away would be a far better match...” He threw a glance at Sinon and Lahey wondered if he had also noticed the determination in her eyes as well.

“I'll do it.” She said immediately. “There's a score to settle with that guy - that 'death gun'.”

Itsuki didn't care too much about what they were going to do. Kirito was strong and most likely familiar with fighting for more than just a win in a video game and Sinon had a calm head on her shoulders. They would make a great team and he was curious of how they'd handle things.  
His eyes scanned the room for each squad members expressions. They were all about the same mix of concern, deep in thoughts or shock. But he got an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as he looked at Lahey. He held a straight stance and his eyes glinted with determination. Itsuki paused. He didn't remember ever having such a sensation of dread wash over him. Lahey was a sniper too. His Force++ wasn't his main weapon – he used a shotgun. However, Sinon had spend quite the considerable time teaching him how to use it properly. And he was good. Good enough to back Kirito up no problem. If Lahey wanted to go maybe he should just get rid of Death Gun on his own... Either that or he'd make sure Lahey didn't get harmed himself! The first option sounded easier. He still had five days to go, all he needed was a name... but first he had to get that idea out of Lahey's head!

Kirito shook his head. “That's out of question! I don't want any of you to get involved in this. It's way too dangerous! I'll be doing this on my own.”

“Papa, I wouldn't get killed, can't you take me with you?” Yui asked.

“That's not a bad idea... as an AI you'd be much safer than any of us players.” They could send Premire, ArFa-sys or Strea with him. As long as it wasn't Lahey it would be fine! However... Itsuki glanced at Kirito.

“Absolutely not. Not until we know how our opponent is committing the murders. We already went over this.” 

“Thought so...” 

There was no way Kirito would allow his daughter to put herself in danger to protect him. Lahey was the same with his ArFa-sys. Come to think of it, he was kind of like a dad... didn't that make Itsuki a dad too? He wasn't ready for fatherhood!

“Anyway, I'll say it again: Non of you should participate in the BoB.”

“And neither should you! You say you don't want us along because it's dangerous so why are you okay with you going? It's almost as if you know that using yourself as bait to lure out a crazy murderer isn't a good idea.” Lahey exclaimed. Kirito opened his mouth but Lahey didn't wait for him to speak. “The fact that you want to go in alone is already proof that you aren't sure of your plan! It's unnecessarily risky! You say you want to protect us? Well, think about how we feel about that! If it means you're going off all on your own because you 'don't want to drag us into this' then I don't want to be protected!”

The room went silent. Countless pairs of eyes had settled on Lahey, whom they had never heard speak like that. Even Itsuki's thoughts went silent for a moment. Zeliska took in the scene, chewing on her lower lip. Lahey was able to talk so freely while she couldn't even jump over her own shadow and tell her friends about who she really was. She felt so small now.

“I... um... I'm-” Kirito stuttered. Now he felt like he owed Lahey an apology! But what other way was there!? He couldn't let Death Gun run free for much longer! “To be honest, I didn't expect you to react like that...” 

“Why not? I care for you, Kirito! Of course I wouldn't want you to get hurt.”

“And I appreciate that! Really! But still... just try to understand-”

“You didn't listen to a word I just said, didn't you?”

Kirito flinched and had to avoid his eyes in shame. “Uh...”

“Um, to be honest... I'm not a big fan of your plan either. I'd rather you not go...” Liz spoke up, encouraged by Lahey's obvious rejection. She even raised a hand as though she was in class.

“Liz...”

“I was just going to let you go but... yeah, I really don't want you to do this alone.” Asuna agreed.

“I know it's hard for you but...”

“A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Usually at least. But y'know, maybe you should sit this one out. I get that you love playing the hero but hand the spotlight over to someone else for once!” Klein said.

“To whom? You?” Leafa asked. 

“Wha- I never said that...!”

“See that? Even Klein knows better than you!” Leafa said. 

“Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!

“Yeah, don't go off doing this on your own for once, man.” Agil nodded, ignoring Klein as usual.

“But I don't want to drag you guys into this. I don't want you to get hurt!”

“And we don't want you to get hurt!” Leafa said. “You're always going off to fight some dangerous battle without allowing us to do anything but wait and hope you'll make it back home safe! I'm so sick of it!”

Again, Kirito's mouth opened and fell shut again as he realized he didn't know what to say. Leafa starred at him with her big, green eyes that looked so unlike the deep black ones of Kirigaya Suguha yet made it undoubtedly obvious that it was her behind them. She held her shoulders tense, her nails dug into her palms and her hands were shaken slightly. She looked like she was about to cry.

“Just how many times has this happened before...?” Itsuki asked. Just who was Kirito in the first place?

“Quite a few times.” Liz said.

“Too many.” Sinon added.

“And you guys never said anything?!” Lahey asked.

“Oh we have! But in the end, we've got no choice but let him go, do his thing and come back.” Sinon said.

'Not like you're one to talk though, Miss.' Lahey thought.

“And what if he doesn't one day?!” Rei asked. “If something were to happen to my master I-I... I don't even want to imagine! I don't want anything to happen to Kirito either!” Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and her lower lip began to tremble.

“H-hey! Don't-don't cry!” Kirito panicked. Suddenly, a hand, smaller than his, grabbed a hold of his own. The cold of a metal ring seeped through the thin fabric of his fingerless glove as Asuna squeezed his hand. It was warm. He hadn't even noticed how cold his own was in comparison.  
She didn't look at him and kept her eyes on Rei instead. She didn't say anything either. She didn't need to. Yui was on her other side, hugging her waist as she peaked at him.

Lahey patted his AI friend on the back. “It's okay, Arfa-sys.” He said in a warm smile and a calming voice.

“Lahey is right, you know! Let's just leave this to the authorities!” Kureha said.

Kirito looked at his friends faces. All familiar and deeply beloved. Lahey's piercing eyes, starring at him intensely, Kureha's and Zeliska's concerned frown behind him, Itsuki who seemed to be looking at a greater picture with the gift that was his mind. His friends who were already familiar with the ordeal: Sinon was clearly holding back the words sitting on the tip of her tongue, Silica held Pina close in her arms wishing her friends could just be safe, Liz's face had gone red from frustration, Leafa would probably rather go off and sniff out Death Gun to beat him up with a kendo sword if it meant her brother wouldn't have to go and Asuna would be right there with her, and Agil and Klein, even the latter of which had lost his smile, felt as though they should be doing more as the two oldest members.   
He didn't know what he'd do if anything were to happen to any of them, or if they were to go off into a dangerous battle with an uncertain outcome.   
He understood that it was agonizing and that he had put them through that more times than any sane person would tolerate. But there was one side of the coin that was less talked about than the one of those left behind – being forced to leave your loved once when you may never see them again. He had wanted to keep it brief so they wouldn't be able to convince him to do otherwise, because he knew that they'd be able to. To be honest, he'd much rather be in Asuna's arms, go onto quest with his friends, live and celebrate and return to the place they were at – home. Leaving all that behind to fight Death Gun terrified him. His chest sunk as his lungs released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. “Alright. Alright. Okay, you got me...”

“So you won't go?” Liz asked.

“I don't know... honestly, I never really wanted to in the first place but I'm running out of time. I'll talk to my contact. Maybe he'll come up with something better.”

“I don't know... he's always been a weird guy. I don't get why he always ask you for help in the first place. Doesn't he have employees to do that kind of stuff?” Leafa complained.

“I've got no idea. I think he knew that I wouldn't say no, given that I have friends in GGO.”

“Sounds like a pretty nasty person.” Itsuki said. Or someone who knew what they were doing. He'd certainly like to meet that 'contact' of Kirito just to see if he was right about him.

“Let's work together. We can come up with a better solution if we brainstorm. Fifteen heads are better than one and we've still got a few days to think of something! Just don't try to pull anything on your own.” Lahey said.

Kirito smiled at him. “Yeah. Thank you.”

 

.

 

“I'm sorry for being so harsh on you there.” Lahey said.

“You wouldn't be our leader if you didn't know how to clobber some sense into me now and then. I... I really ow you one.”

“It's good that you see it that way. You really thought you could slip away without answering Itsuki's question, huh?”, Lahey asked as he sat down next to him. They had gone to a more private place; a small viewing platform that was easy to see but hard to get to, while the others were still at his place, still shaken from the news, or had left to think on their own. Either way, Kirito was glad they'd have each other for support.

“Ngh! Damn, and here I thought I managed to avoid the topic... It was worth a try...” Kirito sighed deeply and looked at him. “Can I... can this wait until after the BoB- I mean, until the whole Death Gun matter is resolved? I promise I'll tell you everything once this is over.”

“...Alright. I've got something to tell you too. This isn't what I wanted to talk about anyway.”

“Thanks. But just so you know, you won't be able to change my mind. It's not because I want to risk my life! I just... if I'm being honest with you, I don't know what else I should do... My contact suggested using myself as bait to lure Death Gun out. I really wasn't in for it but he can be pretty convincing. Well in a begging in a public place until you're ready to do anything just to shut him up...”

“That's... something.”

“If I hadn't been spending so much time in GGO recently I'm pretty sure I would have turned him down completely, but I've become fond of this place - you've played a big part in that, you know. I started thinking of what could happen to you guys if things keep going the way they are. Even if Ki- I mean, my contact- hadn't asked me to I would have come up with another plan to catch Death Gun-”

Lahey held up his hand, stopping him from continuing. “You don't need to explain yourself. Like I said, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

Curiousity glinted in Kirito's dark eyes and he nodded, with a mix of tension and concern. He had really thought Lahey had called him to talk eye to eye because he wanted to know more about Kirito's reasoning, and to apologize for his harsh words. He was a nice guy like that.

“What if Death Gun isn't the only one who thinks that way about high-ranking players?” Lahey continued.

Kirito frowned, “What do you mean?”

“A few days ago, I ran into a weird player when I was out with Zeliska and ArFa-sys – or rather, he approached me. After mentioning my luck he started spouting the same shit as Death Gun. He called him, 'true strength', and 'justice', and basically said how anyone relying too much on luck deserves to be punished. He also knew quite a lot about me, my UFG, my ArFa-sys, my squadron.”

Kirito jumped up. “What?! Why didn't you tell me about that?! What did he look like? What was his name? Tell me everything you remember!”

A feeling of dread spread in Kirito's stomach. Lahey had been his prime concern during the whole matter. He basically had a target painted on his back and no experience in fighting for actual life and death. He had wanted to take care of this without dragging him into it in any way, but perhaps he had been too careless when convincing himself that Death Gun wouldn't act before the BoB...

“I didn't think anything of it back then – there's a lot of players bitter about me, after all. But now... I didn't want to unsettle the others, so I kept quiet about it until now. You know the guy: he talks at Sinon sometimes and always makes her look tense. He's tall and lanky and looks like he's got an AGI build.”

“A lanky player with an AGI build... don't tell me...” Kirito paled.

Lahey nodded. “It was Spiegel. He just showed up and started spouting about his ideals. He wasn't even trying to rile me up or provoke me. He just came and started talking about Death Gun and said some nasty words. It was like he was trying to make me feel unsafe.” 

A thought formed in Kirito's head. It was like pieces of a puzzle falling into place. Spiegel... he had always acted weird and obsessed over Sinon's strength like he was projecting a completely different person onto her. Kirito had never liked him and he had always gave him an off feeling. And there was that one time someone else used Richter's avatar. That creeping, sinking feeling that person behind that avatar had evoked in him. His icy, inhuman voice that covered his bones with a thin layer of frost... a sense of familiarity.... But it couldn't be Spiegel, right? Who else had access to his avatar? A friend? A family member?

“Are you sure that was Spiegel?”

“I mean, I saw his avatar name displayed above his head so, yes.”

“No, I mean, the person controlling the avatar, are you sure that was the same person as always? Did you notice anything different about him? The way he talked, for example?” When controlling an avatar, the pitch of it's voice tented to change simply by the way the user talked. So even if two users used the same avatar it was possible to tell them apart by listening closely. Sometimes, the voice would be deeper, sometimes more cheerful, gruffer, irritated, anything.

“He talked like he always did. I'm pretty sure it was the same guy as usual. Kinda creepy, kinda cheerful, then kinda pissed. He sounded like he memorized Death Gun's whole speech by heart. The whole 'justice' thing and how he's is right in 'punishing' arrogant players like he thought they deserved to die just because they got their hands on a good weapon or are a little arrogant. He acted like Death Gun is a god of judgement! That got me thinking... what if the guys isn't actually acting alone? What if there's more people who think like him? He said Death Gun might already has his eyes on me, and he didn't sound like he was joking.”

“He did what?!”

Lahey could see the cogs turning in his friend's head. Suspicion, realization, dismissal, and suspicion again. That should do the tick. He had successfully planted the seed. Now he only needed to wait for it to grow. And given it was Kirito, that wouldn't take too long.

“Yeah, though he wouldn't be the first - we all know that already. It just gave me a bad feeling. There's some history between you two, right?”

“We've... met before in a different game and he... caused some trouble with Sinon. He took a break after that, but apparently, he's been playing GGO for longer than us. I'm honestly not a big fan him and don't get why she would still want to be in contact with him. She's just too nice sometimes. I hope I'm not right about my suspicion, for her sake too...”

“I'm not saying that he specifically works with him. However, if people like that, who worship him and support his crazy actions are left alone this might not end even when Death Gun gets caught. It could easily turn into some kind of cult.” Lahey said.

“Or a guild...” Kirito mumble.

“Hm?”

“Uh... it's nothing! But yeah, you're right. If this leads to people copying Death Gun GGO might really get shut down. I'm going to have a talk with my contact...” Kirito grumbled to himself. He was biting his nails eyebrows drawn low into a thoughtful frown and sweat began to form on his forehead. 

Lahey punched him in the arm. “Come on, don't let your head hang like that! That's not like you, where's the always-has-a-plan Kirito we all know and love?” 

The black-haired swordsman chuckled weakly and his tense shoulders dropped finally relaxing and opening up to the situation more. “Sorry, he might be having a bit of a hang-up right now.” 

“Can't you ask Zaskar for help?”

“That's the first thing I asked my contact too but getting in touch with an actual employee is near impossible. If you write them an email all you get are automated replies and with how shady they are they don't want anything to do with the Japanese government either.” Lahey hadn't seen Kirito look that defeated in a while and he wondered if punching him again would help. “Maybe I should start with talking to Spiegel for now.”

“You think that'll work?”

“He's our only lead right now. Although I'm as much of a fan of his as he is of me.”

“Yeah. He can't stand your guts. Or mine. Or any of the others. Or literally every guy that talks to Sinon for even a second.”

“I'm not planning to make friends with him. I just need him to go on one of his rants. Not like that's hard. Even in... that other game he'd start babbling about how strong Sinon is and how we're spoiling her character and don't know the real her – he's completely delusional.”

“The real Sinon? You mean like the irl person?”

“No. He's projecting some warped image onto her, probably because of something that happened in real life. In that other game he actually attacked her because she wouldn't act according to his delusions.”

“Seriously?!” Lahey felt only vaguely familiar with that story. Those two years had passed in the blink of an eye, only when looking back he realized how long it had already been – it was a little hard to wrap his head around. He had experienced so much and heard so many stories in that time, while there had also been instances of months where nothing memorable had happened. It was hard to recall the details of times he hadn't even realized had passed that long ago. He had even converted to ALO for some time after being convinced by the others and fooled around there and made the enemies lives a living hell. He got why Leafa loved flying so much now. It had been fun but he still preferred GGO's red sky over the vast blue of the fairy world. 

“Luckily, I had a bad feeling, followed them and managed to prevent the worst but it was a close call. Too close for my liking. But what you said makes me seriously suspicious. I should keep a close eye on him...”

“Aren't you heroic as always... Now I'm starting to get seriously worried for her...” Lahey decided to tell Kirito about the plan Zeliska and ArFa-sys had made to interrupt whenever they noticed Spiegel talking at her again.

“That's a good idea! I'd feel a lot better knowing she doesn't have to be alone with him anymore... Safety in numbers!”

Lahey nodded. Girls had this weird habit of travelling in groups. From going shopping together to trips to the bathroom or just traversing the hallways of their school buildings, he hardly ever saw them alone. It was another of those things he didn't understand. He should ask Kureha about it later. “Would be nice if you'd make that your life motto too.” 

“Ngh... come on, you know why! I... I'm not strong... that's why I want to protect you guys. Without Asuna and the others, without you guys too, I'd be nothing. I can't just idly sit by while you're in danger! Especially because...”, Kirito shifted his attention and looked at Lahey sadly. He was afraid for him. He didn't want his friend to be dragged into the same world Kirito had been. He felt guilty even though he knew it wasn't his fault. Lahey didn't knew the horrors of Sword Art Online. The suffocating feeling and the pressure of knowing your life would end as soon as your health bar drops to zero in that digital world, made of nothing but data and electric signals send to ones brain. And the numbing fear that came with that knowledge mixed in with adrenaline, a combination that made one feel like they were going to explode. 

Lahey held eye contact with him. Again, he was trying to do everything on his own. He understood the frustration of Asuna and the others, being right next to someone while they put themselves in danger for the sake of protecting what they loved and not being able to do anything but to wait for their safe return... It was a horrible feeling. He had been on both sides more times than he liked by now. He had faith in his friends ability but that didn't make it any less stressful.

“Allowing fear to make you and act irrationally isn't the right thing either, Kirito. Keep a calm head. You're good at that, aren't you? You said it yourself: I'll find the right way to handle this as well. And that doesn't involve letting you go into a fight with an opponent you know nothing about.” Lahey said. The one at risk wasn't Kirito. It was Sinon. And he knew he wouldn't be able to convince her of not going and neither would Kirito, so he had to get him to fill her in and work on a strategy together with her. One that involved Kikuoka preparing another room at the hospital for the sniper. Or avoid the whole thing altogether by catching the Shinkawa brothers before they could cause any more harm.

Kirito's stuttered, then he chuckled and his lips stretched into a thin smile. “Man, you seriously know how to get to me...”

“You're afraid you won't be able to protect them, aren't you?”

“Y-Yeah, I am...”, Kirito admitted.

“But you need to protect yourself too. We all worry for you and want you to be safe just as much as you want to protect us. Honestly, you ignoring how we feel about this to play the hero really pisses me off! You're in for one hell of a time from Asuna once this is over.”

Kirito chuckled, cold sweat rolling down his spine, just like a husband caught sneaking through the front door five hours late for dinner. “I know and that makes me somewhat happy too. She would never get so angry if she didn't care, so I'll happily accept any scolding from her.”

“You better not regret saying that.”

“Heh. I won't. I'm used to it it – hey, don't give me that look! It's not always my fault! Just... most of the time. I'm not making this any better, am I?”

“Nope.”

“Ugh... but I know she only gets angry because she cares, so in a way I'm glad I get the privilege of coming home to a raging Asuna, who wears her feelings on her sleeve instead of someone who doesn't react at all. She's honest to a fault. I don't think she'd be able to hide her emotions if she tried.” Kirito with warm nostalgia, thinking back of a time Lahey wasn't a part of, where a hostile, short-spoken and cloaked in shadows had declared she didn't come to eat good food after gorged herself on a simple wheat bread with cream topping.

“You're getting mushy, man. You either gotta stop or let me join in on the memories.”

Kirito blushed. “Uh, that... s-sorry!”

Lahey laughed. How would his life have turned out had he met the black swordsman earlier? He wondered. Truth be told, Lahey was already very familiar with the feeling of risking his own life. “Hey, Kirito... once this whole thing has blown over – no, never mind. Forget about it.” Lahey answered Kirito's curious look with a sheepish grin. “Anyway. What now? Is there anything I can do?”

“No, I don't think so. Just keep your head down and don't join any tournaments and events for now. Wait, it think I have an idea...”

Lahey cocked his head to the right. “Err, I've got to check some things first; it's gonna be a bit complicated to explain. I just hope I can get my hands on something solid before the BoB. I'll keep my eyes and ear open around Glcoken too.”

“Two sets of ears are better than one. I'll see what I catch on my walks too. Don't worry I won't do anything dangerous. I'm not as eager to throw myself into a death match with a raging lunatic as you are.”

“You don't have to say it like that...”

Lahey punched him on the shoulder again. Kirito punched him back.

 

.

 

“Um... Rei-chan? Is everything alright?” Sinon asked.

The AI was frowning deeply and grumbling like she was trying to imitate a guard dog. Unfortunately, with how cute and childish her features were she looked more like an angry cupcake - she got the vibes right though. Of both.

“You don't need to stick to me like that, you know. Is there something bothering you? You usually never look like this...”

“I'm guarding you.”

“Guarding...? From who?” She hadn't figured out she had been thinking of signing up for the BoB, right?

“From Spiegel.”

Sinon blinked. “From Spiegel? Why?” 

“Always look on edge around him... so I decided to stick to you like glue so you won't have to be alone with him anymore!” 

“I... I don't know what to say... Spiegel is no problem really. I can handle him and won't your master get lonely without you?” 

“Well... it's true that I should be sticking to him, but exceptions have to be made sometimes! Girls have to stick together and he understands that! And Spiegel said weird things to my master too.”

“Isn't that even more reason to stick to him then? Wait, what kind of weird things did he say?”

“He said that Death Gun is right in what he does and that he might already be targeting my master! It was really mean! Why would he just walk up to him and say that?”

“What?!” Anger began boiling in her. She could deal with Spiegel on her own but if he started saying weird things to her friends it was a different story! And Death Gun being right!? She couldn't believe he actually meant that! “I'm going to have a word with him!”

“Yea- Wait, no! Don't do that! I'm supposed to make him stay away from you, not make you got to him!”

“No. if he really did that I can't just tolerate it! I'm fine, Rei-chan, seriously.”

“But you always look so tense around him... I'm partially a mental health counselling AI too, so I can tell. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable!”

“This is more important to me than my comfort!” And she couldn't run away from things forever even if she hated the tension she always felt when talking to Spiegel. It was walking on eggshells to avoid him getting bitter about his messed up character stats or start ranting about how “strong” and “independent” she was.

“I'll go with you then! I have a few things to say to him too!”

“No, it'd be better if I do it on my own-”

“No!” Rei refused adamantly. She puffed out her cheeks and and stomped her foot to enunciate her point. 

“What else did he say?” She asked, partially because she actually wanted to know and partially to distract her.

“He said uh... he said...” Rei pondered hard, trying to remember Spiegel's words, “I don't really know... he was wondering how master gets our friends that are top players to stay in his squadron.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I don't know... but it seemed to annoy Zeliska so it can't have been anything good!”

She kept asking her questions to keep her occupied while they walked through Glocken. Sinon slowed her steps more and more until there was a considerable distance between her and Rei. One quick turn and she lost sight of her. She felt horrible for leaving her all alone like that without even saying a word and made a note to buy her a bag of sweets later. 

She checked her friends list. Spiegel was online. As always, he showed up in no time after Sinon send him a message that she wanted to meet. 

“Hello Asa- I mean, Sinon- it's so nice to have you write me for once!” He was beaming and looked sweaty, like he had run all the way.

She didn't greet him with her usual tense smile for once, which seemed to irk him. “What's wrong?”

“Have you been saying weird things to Lahey and Rei-chan?”

Spiegel's expression darkened. “What about that guy? Why do you still hang out with him?”

“Why wouldn't I?”

“They're a bad influence, Sinon. You're not acting like yourself when you're around them.”

“I'm not. I really don't know what you're talking about... but that's not the point. I didn't call you here to talk about me. Is it true that you told Lahey that Death Gun will target him?”

“Well, it's the truth, isn't it? He's the type Death Gun hates the most. Those arrogant, selfish show-offs who think they're hot shit because they're a little lucky... he's just giving them what they deserve, don't you think?”

“I don't, and I'd never support someone like that! And if Death Gun really thinks Lahey is one of those people he's got the wrong idea about him. Not that anyone deserves to be attacked just because they're a high-ranking player! It's normal for them to be arrogant, it's just how this game is. Anyone who can't take and attacks them instead of working on their own stats might want to look for another place to play their games! That guy is clearly wrong and making his ideals other people's problems. You'd realize that too if you think for even a second.”

“Of course... Yeah... Of course you'd think that. You're right. They're all the same. You're so smart, Sinon.”

“That's not what I said...”

“But it's true! You're the only truly good player in this game. Everyone else is fake. Only your strength is real... If I hadn't messed up my character build I bet you would play with me more often instead of those people.” His eyes held a bitter rage that gave Sinon an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She had never been good with men getting angry around her. “I wish you'd just believe me. They went snitching to you, didn't they? Just who do they think they are! Don't believe a word they're saying! They just want to rile you up!”

“I'm starting to wonder just what you were thinking by just walking up to another player and saying a serial killer is after them and question their methods to recruit their squad members!”

“But that's clearly weird! It's obvious that he must have been doing something to make them stay! I'm not the only one who thinks that way.”

“They like him, that's all! There are all kinds of rumours about the top players, that doesn't mean any of them are true. Most are completely baseless. The only way to find out the truth is by checking for yourself.”

“And that's what I did and I've confirmed it myself! He hasn't been doing anything to you, right? If he did I'll-”

“Like what? What are you talking about?”

“He's a total slut, Asada-san! A fiend! He's just been buying his way into the higher ranks and I bet it's not just with money! Just look at that avatar of his!”

“Excuse you? A what?! Do you have any idea what you're talking about?!” Sinon couldn't help but be shocked at hearing that word from him. Lahey got flustered so easily he would probably rather pass out than see a girl naked, and he looked completely normal! Maybe a little feminine with his long hair but that was it! Plus, unlike them, he had had no control over what avatar he was going to get either! Her own avatar was more 'sexy' than his, as much as she hated using that word.

“How else do you think he got all those top-ranking players to join him? He's totally getting with Itsuki and Zeliska! Just look at them, it's so obvious! They're only staying because they're after a different kind of fun. As if he's actually that good! He's just tooting his own horn. Maybe you can't see it because you're so close but I can. I can by the way they look at him. Just look at how weird and docile they suddenly are! They used to be strong too - No, they're weak... weak for falling for that- and that Kureha is always stuck to him too...”

“That's enough! Of course they're always together! They're friends! You don't even know the first thing about him or them! Are you actually inclining that he's seducing the top players!? That's ridicules! How can you just spread baseless rumours like that!”

“Because that's what he's doing!”

“We're with him because he's our friend! We like him! He's a good guy! He's simple and fun to be around and we can always count on him for help if we ever feel like we're in a bind. We feel safe around him and it's easy to open up to him because no matter what bad we did we'll be accepted – and what's that about Death Gun being right anyway?”

“Asada-san, don't tell me... you told him? About you? You've fallen for that guy's tricks too?”, Spiegel's shoulders fell in dejection and his eyes opened wide with horror.

“Wh-what? N-no!”

“That's it, isn't it!? I'm right? But don't worry, I'll save you from him and you'll see the truth! He'll be gone soon enough! And then... and then...”

Sinon stepped back. She clamped her hand in front of her chest as her throat constricted. Spiegel's expression was beginning to scare her. “...Gone? Who'll be gone...? What you're talking about?”

“You'll understand soon enough... It's not your fault. Soon you'll be back to normal and you won't have to rely on those fake friends who only try to lead you away from who you really are – rely on only me! You don't need them, Asada-san!” He was going to destroy him for doing that to his precious Asada and defile the purity of Sinon's strength! And once he was done with him he'd take care of the others.

“I-I told you, don't use my real name here! And I think you've really got the wrong idea about me! I'd be nothing without my friends. If I didn't have them with me I'd... but this isn't about me! I-”

“Sinon would never say that!” Spiegel yelled. He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed like he wanted to break the slender frame of her avatar. Sinon stiffened. Her legs froze up and it became hard to for her to breathe. “Hey, you aren't like that. Sinon is cold and independent and calculated and doesn't let anyone close to her heart. She's better than that. Noone can reach her level of strength!”

Who was that girl he was talking about? Sinon had never met someone like that. She had always been weak Trying to save herself, trying to do everything on her own. Believing that there was no-one in the world she could rely on. If she hadn't met her friends, if she had never gotten to feel Asuna's motherly care, the feeling of safety Kirito's presence evoked in her, Leafa's cheerful yet thoughtful nature, Lizbeth's teasing jokes, ensuring that no-one got left out, Silica's resilience and determination to give her best, Agil's advice only a true adult could give, and even Klein's promises that she could always count on him, which she liked to make fun of but knew in her heart were true, she didn't know what she'd be like now. And that was why she wanted to protect them. She could only be strong because there were people behind her who had her back. She loved them.

“Hey, don't you know you're not supposed to touch other players?” A familiar voice called loudly. She flinched yet had a wave of relief wash over her as she looked up and saw Lahey approaching. His steps, leisure but quick and were taken with a certain intimidating force. He held his back straight and shoulders tense, which had him appear bigger and his right hand was twitching, ready to draw a weapon if needed. 

Spiegel sneered. “What the hell do you want? We're having a conversation!” 

“Well, sorry about that but I've got to borrow her. The squad's having a meeting and she's the last one missing.” Lahey shoved himself between them, forcing Spiegel to let go of her shoulders. There was a silent moment of non-verbal communication between them Sinon didn't understand the context of. He looked... knowing and sparks were flying between the two male players. Plus, she hadn't heard anything about a meeting.

“But we don't...” She started.

“This is non of your business. Fuck off!” Spiegel barked at Lahey and Sinon shrunk into herself, and would rather have been anywhere else right now. She really didn't like cursing. 

Spiegel's loud voice got other players to turn their heads as well. Their stares pierced her body and she began to feel hot with discomfort. “Let's got somewhere else, Sinon, where we won't be bothered by vermin!” Spiegel reached around Lahey, grabbed her wrist and began dragging her away with long strides she could barely keep up with. She stumbled. Her vision flashed blue and white and suddenly, Lahey was in front of her again, fingers tightly wrapped around the thin wrist of Spiegel's avatar - his broad back and the glare in his eyes reminded her of a certain someone. “Didn't you hear me? I said to keep your hands off!”

Spiegel ripped his hand out of his grip, letting go of Sinon in the process. She instinctively wanted to move behind Lahey, away from Spiegel's eyes and make herself as small as possible. Something she'd be ashamed of later. “Don't touch me, you fucking slut!” He screamed with utter disgust twisting his visage. She had never seen him that angry. Even more people were staring now. “Go to one of your toys! Or is it just one? I bet he'd be happy to entertain you any time! Is that why he's your favourite?” Spiegel snorted

“Wow, someone's jealous. I'm above having an argument like this. You know nothing about me or my friends. You can come up with as many baseless assumptions as you want and I still wouldn't care. You seem to be under the strange conviction that all top-ranking players are blind, deaf babies that follow whatever is trending like a flock of sheep without being able to make their own decisions, because you don't know how to deal with your own fuck-ups and prefer wallowing in them and blaming everyone but yourself! And by Kayaba, you better hope Death Gun gets to me before my 'toy' gets to you if you dare to call him that one more time! Because I'm not going to keep quiet about this!” Lahey said in a low growl.

Spiegel's expression suddenly changed and what could have been unsettlement flashed across his face and he hissed something she couldn't understand as he quickly around and stomped off. Sinon starred at him in utter disbelief. This was all too much for her.

“Ugh! As if I don't have better taste! What's with him? Like I'd ever want anything from that guy!” Lahey grumbled, like her was about to shake his head in exasperation. He actually wiped his hand on his jacket as though he had touched something grimy. When he turned back to her anger had dissipated to his normal, soft and kind features. They were now filled with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Y-you...! How can you say something like that?! H-hope Death Gun gets to you first?! I don't... I don't want that!” Sinon yelled. She was babbling and her legs were as wobbly as those of a newborn fawn and could barely support her weight. 

Lahey looked at her for a moment. “Let's sit you down.” He decided and lead her a metal bench in a quiet spot away from all the prying eyes. The moment she sat all the tension disappeared from her body and she suddenly felt very cold. Her limbs were so powerless she wouldn't have been able to get up if she had tried. “Here.” She jumped as the warm metal of a coffee can touched her cheek and pulled her out of her thoughts. “Thank you...” She held it between her slim fingers and starred and the label. It existed in real life too...The company must have paid a fortune to have it implemented in GGO.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to upset you like that. I wasn#t thinking.”

“It sounded like... like you want him to come for you! Like you're challenging him because death is the only thing that can stop you... It's not funny! You could actually get hurt!”

Lahey awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm sorry...”

“Just tell me! Is there anything you're hiding from us? Did Death Gun contact you in any way?”

“N-No! No. There's nothing like that. It was just a bad choice of words!” Sinon looked at him, studying his face, still clearly upset but there was nothing but genuinity and concern drawn across Lahey's features. “I'm really sorry.” He repeated.

“Think about what you say more often...!”, she mumbled. 

“I will.”

They were silent for a while. Sinon stared at her feet. Holding the hot coffee in her hands unopened.

“The meeting...” She started.

“There's no meeting. That was a lie.” 

“Huh?”

“Arfa-sys called me and told me you went off on your own to confront Spiegel. She was worried.”

“I'm sorry... I just ditched her.” 

“Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her. She's blaming herself for telling you in the first place.”

“I'll buy her something nice later...” Silence spread between them again. She opened her coffee and took a sip. The bitter taste and heat on her tongue stung and cleared her head somewhat. It was like an anchor that brought back her five senses. The sharp smell of of gunpowder and matches, how uncomfortable the bench they were sitting on was, the subtle mumble of the main roads slowly returning to her ears, which had previously been filled with static. Her voice was shaky and she still felt faint though.

“How did you find me?”

Lahey pointed up. Sinon blinked in confusion, then she followed the direction of his finger with her cat-like eyes. They settled on one of the skyscraper-like buildings that made up the upper layers of the SBC Glocken. “I climbed up using the UFG and was able to spot you from there. Your hair stands out like a beacon.”

“Oh...”

She played with one of the two long strands held in place by metal pins. Maybe she should dye it black like her real hair. But she was actually quite fond of the bright teal shade... She had even asked Seven to transfer her AlO avatar's design instead of the avatar she used in SA:O because she had wanted to bring some colour into her life.

“It's pretty.”

“Huh?”

“I think it's very pretty though. I like your hair.”

Sinon blushed. “Oh... Th-thank you.”

Lahey smiled, leaned back and turned his head again to look at what was in front of them. The view wasn't very interesting. The buildings were too tall for them to see any of the fantastic views the upper layers of Glocken had to offer so they had to settle with a handrail, a street sign and a big dumpster somewhere to their right.

“...Why didn't you tell us about what Spiegel said to you?” Sinon asked after a moment of silence.

“I forgot.”

Sinon turned to give him a look of disbelieve. “Please tell me you're kidding!”

“Yeah. Spiegel has always been rude. I think that was the first time he didn't ignore me, actually.”

“Ugh...” Sinon felt somewhat ashamed and responsible for getting them to meet through her in the first place. She wouldn't call Spiegel a friend. Honestly, she didn't know what to call their relationship. Acquaintances? She really didn't know him that well and they had gone out for coffee a few times in the real world. He also used to go to the same school Sinon would have attended had she not gotten stuck in SAO and received a scholarship for the same academy as her friends.

“What's wrong?”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault. He's the one behaving that way.”

“I wanted to confront him but ended up getting scared. I'm so pathetic...”

“You're not pathetic. The guy is creepy as hell!”

“Still... to ignore you while you're standing right in front of him and then approaching you just to taunt you and all the other stuff he said... I'm sorry I introduced you to someone like that.”

“Other people's manners aren't your responsibility. He's never been very friendly.”

“Still, I can't believe you forgot about that! No matter how much you get taunted that Death Gun was mentioned makes the things different! It's kind of important!”

“With everything Kirito told us it kind of slipped my mind. I had a lot of other things to think about.”

“Not thinking anything about it is careless!” She lectured him although she knew she would have probably forgotten it too had she been in his situation.

“Sorry...”

“I get you probably wanted to keep him from putting even move on his plate. Trying to do everything on his own is pretty much his trademark move by now. Unfortunately.”

“He's not the only one, Sinon.”

“Huh?” She looked at him in surprise and was met with Lahey's bright, blue eyes already starring at her. She felt as though they were seeing right into her soul. There was a hint of sadness in them. 

“You're were planning to go behind Kirito's back and sign up for the BoB, weren't you?”, It was a question but said like a statement. 

“...Yes. Even before Itsuki suggested me as backup.” It seemed she had underestimated Lahey. It was the same mistake she often made with Kirito. Although he was an idiot that loved to stare into space and was oblivious in many matters, he could actually be quite sharp and perceptive when it mattered. “There's something I want to – need to do. I want to take Death Gun down!” Her eyes narrowed and her voice dropped to a low, threatening tone.

“You better not be thinking about entering the BoB anyway.”

“No. I'm not that careless.” Although the thought had crossed her mind. “But it's personal. I want to beat that guy so badly.”

“Why?”

“I think I have similar reasons as Kirito.” She replied vaguely.

“To protect your friends, huh?”

“Yeah but I've got selfish reasons too. To be honest, I feel a little guilty for that.” Sinon admitted. She'd fight Death Gun and win. At least she wanted to. To protect her friends and to prove herself. If she could win against the man wielding that weapon, that black handgun with a star that still haunted her nightmare, she'd beat a part of her past.

Lahey's voice pulled her out of her thoughts again. “But that fight's not gonna happen.”

“Yeah... don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you managed to stop Kirito but there's... there's something about that man that I... I-” Her chest became tight and her throat constricted, as though it wanted to stop her from speaking.

“You don't have to tell me.” Lahey interrupted. “Everyone's got their reasons. Let's just go with you wanting to protect who are important to you.”

“Thank you.” She let out a tight breath.

“You do realize that going behind your friends' backs to fight some criminal isn't a good idea, right?” He voiced out ideas that hadn't even fully manifested in her mind yet. Guilt began to settle in er and she starred at her shoes.

“I was going to go along with Kirito's plan...” She grumbled. “Although I don't know if I'm even good enough to catch his attention.”

“You are.” Lahey said without hesitation. “Though I'd prefer you weren't.”

“I'm probably not as much on the watch list as you though.”

“That doesn't make it better. But you know, just because I got Kirito to think things over doesn't mean he's just going to sit still. He's still investigating. Can't you two just work together?”

“I would love if we could just do that but I don't think that bloke of a hero will let me.”

“Then let's just try! Nothing's settled yet; Kirito is afraid too, I think he'll end up feeling much safer with someone at his side once he's got to think about it for some time! I don't think it's necessary to keep that many secrets from each other!”

Secrets... she thought she had always kept many secrets from her friends. Out of fear. Not wanting to be abandoned. Them finding out had been a nightmare that kept her awake at night. But when she finally told them she had felt so relieved. The weight on her shoulders and pressure in her chest had lifted, dislodged just the slightest. It had taken a lot out of her and she had thought she'd never see her friends again once she revealed the truth. She was just able to convince herself to do it by saying she'd rather put an end to it herself, because her friends had deserved at least that much. After that, she'd go back to being as alone as she had always been. All on her own just like she deserved. The time she had spend with her friends had been nothing but a beautiful dream, a fantasy she had allowed herself to grow comfortable in and avoid her eyes from reality; the reality that she'd never be able to live a normal life.   
But things hadn't gone that way. Her friends had accepted her. That weak, little girl that had killed a man when she was eleven years old. So maybe they'd accept her wanting to go too.

“You... want me to go?”

“That... I can tell that this is important to you. I think it'd be best for you to go together if any of you end up going. I don't want either of you to be alone. I can understand your decision, really, though I'd prefer an outcome with neither of you getting into a dangerous situation. Let' just say I've got a feeling that this would be for the best.”

“You know, you're a really honest person.” Sinon said with a smile.

Lahey cocked his head, “Huh? What's with that all of the sudden?”

“It's like you make things simpler.”

“...I don't really get it.”

“That's alright. I think that's important too. You just want your friends to be safe, that's all.”

It was important that he didn't get it? Now he got it even less! “Well, yeah... so?”

“Thank you for not trying to stop me. That really means a lot to me... I think you opened my eyes somewhat. You might be right... maybe I should be a little more honest.” Sinon sipped on her coffee and flinched. Now it felt a little too hot after all! The tip of her tongue hurt! Her cheeks became red and she played it off cool, quickly changing the topic so Lahey wouldn't be able to ask about it. “On a completely different note; that whole 'toy' and 'favourite' thing Spiegel mentioned... what was that about?”

“Uh...” Lahey avoided her eyes.

“Actually, let's start with that calling you a uh... 'promiscuous woman' part.”

“A what?”

“Ugh... don't make me say it! That word he shouted when you grabbed him! Starts with an S!”

Lahey thought for a moment, rubbing his smooth chin. Had he actually forgotten already?! “Oh! That! Well, he clearly thinks I'm seducing the top-ranking players. I wouldn't think too much about it.”

“Yeah, I don't see you doing something like that either. You just don't seem the type to sleep around.” She knew that Kureha, Zeliska and even Itsuki had grown interested in Lahey. It was easy to figure out by just asking them a few questions about him (if your name isn't Kirito). With Kureha it was a typical childhood crush while with the other two were a bit more complicated. 

“Gee thanks.”

“And the other thing?”

“Ah, that...” Sinon watched the interesting shade of red Lahey's face had taken on change to a even darker one. “He was referring to Itsuki. He's probably seen me and him together.” 

“Together?” They were always hanging out. She didn't see how that boiled down to Spiegel coming to the conclusion of Itsuki being Lahey's toy.

“We're...” Lahey avoided her eyes and fixed his stare on his folded hands. “We're going out. As in, we're dating.” 

“Huh?” She could only stare at him as her brain slowly registered the new information. “Wait, wait! You two are an item?! Like, right now?!”

“Well, yeah?”

“I mean, I knew he liked you but-”

“How come I'm the last one to realize that?!”

“Do you want an answer to that or should I just give you The Stare?”

“It's no thanks to both, thank you very much!”

“Well, either way, congratulations. For how long?”

“Not long. Since I went after him after we beat the Flügel quest.”

“That explains so much...”

“How do you mean?”

“You've been super touchy-feely ever since the servers went up again. I had a feeling something was different between you two.”

“We haven't been that bad, have we?”

“Please! Always standing close to each other, shoulder and hand touching, fixing each others clothes, throwing long, longing gazes across the room; you've been all over each other!”

Lahey's ears became red and he hid his face behind his hand. “I just... really like him, okay.” Sinon smiled. He really wore his feelings on his sleeve. Although she had some issues with Itsuki's characteristics she saw how the air around him changed when he was with Lahey and how seemed a bit more giddy whenever they were together. Perhaps them being together would get Itsuki to open up a bit more too. “And because of that I want to show it too and do couple stuff. Spiegel probably saw and that gave him the idea. I'm not two or three timing and even insinuating that Itsuki is just selling himself to me... He isn't some kind of toy! I really care for him... I know I shouldn't care about that nonsense but honestly, it makes me so angry!”

“You've got every right to be angry. Don't take his words too serious. I know you're not that type of guy; We all know. Plenty of people would have just clocked him for that.” She didn't see him as the type to use violence as an immediate answer, that was more Kirito's thing. He had beaten the crap out of guys that insulted Asuna several times – in official duels, of course. (Asuna had actually beaten up a few fool who dared to insult her spouse as well.)

“That's not really my style. Though I might have, had he continued. I kind of just wanted to get you away from him first and foremost.”

“Thanks for that.” Sinon chuckled. 

“Like I said; it was nothing.”

“I think I've been to lenient with Spiegel. He's always made me somewhat uncomfortable but didn't seem like a bad guy but after today I'm done with him! I don't need to spend time with someone who thinks insulting my friends to my face is okay in any way!”

“A good decision! You're better off without him!” Lahey happily agreed. His opinion on Spiegel had probably plummeted after he had called his boyfriends such names.

“Maybe I should report him to the admins for harassment...”

“You've got no proof though. It'd be a he-said-she-said thing. Though I'd totally back you up.”

“I guess you're right. I've just got to tell him off when I see him again.” Although the thought of doing it alone scared her a little. “Maybe I ask you two freshly together lovebirds to come along for moral support.”

“Sure, if that makes you feel better I'll help you. I'm sure Itsuki will come too if you ask him.” 

“Yeah, if it's you who asks him~” Sinon teased.

Lahey blushed and avoided her eyes. “You two are so hopeless. You better not start getting all mushy and making googly eyes at each other around us like a certain other couple!” Sinon continued.

“Nah. We're subtle.” Lahey assured her, unaware that they were, in fact, not.

“Good. We don't need another couple that makes us feel bad for ourselves.”

“Jealous?”

“N-no! I'm not the type to be all mushy in public. I prefer to keep things private!”

“Riiiight. Are you sure you wouldn't enjoy showing off in public?”

“...only a little. Wipe that grin off your face or you'll have to look out for friendly fire the next time we go out together!”

Lahey chuckled nervously. “Sure, thanks for the heads-up.”

“Maybe I'll go for the knee~”

“It's still too early for that!”

Sinon laughed. Her chest felt much lighter now and she could breath easy. “Anyway, can I ask you for another favour?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Convincing Kirito to let me help him out is going to be pretty hard but if I've got someone else to support me in my decision, a trustworthy guy who's also our leader for example...” 

“Got it. I'll help you out if things come to it.”

“Thank you, you're a real friend.”

Lahey grinned sheepishly. “It's what I do, don't mention it.”

“I've got some stuff to think about... I think I'll do some target practice on my own to clear my head. See you when I see you.”

“Sounds like a good idea! Don't overdo do it and stay up for too long though.”

“I'm not you.” Sinon said goodbye with a short wave and Lahey leaned back on the bench as she disappeared in the side streets leading to the main roads. Hopefully everything was going to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay! didn't like the chapter before! This is the updated version and I'm much happier with it!
> 
> As always, tell me in case you find any mistakes or inconsistencies or just leave a nice comment if you feel like it. Those make my day, seriously! 
> 
> On a side note: this chapter was written by me but tbh without my friend I would still have no idea how to go about this chapter and the next! you're a lifesaver man, seriously!


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

If you have read chapter 3 before the Octorber second 2019 I advise you to reread it since the previous version has been deleted and replaced with a new one! 

other things the update includes:

the confession scene of chapter 1 had been changed up somewhat.

three years had been changed to two years (might be edited again later).

(this feels like one of the in-game updates of Fatal bullet...)

**Author's Note:**

> (completley forgot to add this cause I'm a fool!) 
> 
> this a written out version of an rp I did with a friend. she did most of the dialogue for Itsuki (with me jumping in to add something to the dialogu sometimes) and occasionally other characters while i played Lahey and also occasionally the other characters. it was so much fun, and is, since we're not really done rewriting it yet but that has to wait til I find a good sagway to well... jump back on board, and i just knew I had to write this story in full novel format! 
> 
> tell me what you think in the comments! toodles!
> 
> Edit: 
> 
> Almost a month later I realize i never gave Lahey a proper describtion! I added a few lines about it and I try to put in a link to an image of him, which might be flipped cause I'm not a technology person... (also edited a few repeated line I should really have noticed but unfortunately didn't! In case you notice any feel free to tell me in the comments. if you aren't sure whether it's on purpose or not still telling me won't do any harm. I'll simply tell you whether it was and edit the line with much thanks!
> 
>  
> 
>  https://www.directupload.net/file/d/5488/zn4c6o8y_jpg.htm
> 
>  
> 
> if the link doesn't work just copy the url into your search bar without the quotation marks, I have no idea what I'm doing here...
> 
> (23.06.2019 changed parts of the dialogue AGAIN because Lahey was kind of too aggressive with his confession in my eyes!)


End file.
